A new hero is born
by thedarkpokemaster
Summary: this takes place on planet Tuffle where Oozaru Goku regains his memories. As he looks on at his granddaughter he then transfers some of his energy into Pan causing his now weakened state to change back to his child like form. Now she has to fight Baby.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so this is from a pitcher from Kruzer this takes place on planet Tuffle where Oozaru Goku regains his memories. As he looks on at his granddaughter he then transfers some of his energy into Pan causing his now weakened state to change back to his child like form. As a confused Pan comforts her grandfather, Baby with a now broken Giru taunts the little Saiyan. Disclaimer I do not own Dragonball Z or GT so let's get started with A new hero is born.**

Legend "Talking"

{Thinking}

**Chapter 1 is there any hope left**

For young Pan her life was going from bad to worse, not only was her grandpa Goku now in his Oozaru form. The evil Tuffle known as Baby had taken over everyone on Earth that she loved her mother and father both of them had tried to kill her under orders from Baby. Even her best friend Bra was fighting and trying to kill her as well Pan had no one left now to help save the ones she that loved.

And the ones who didn't have Baby's eggs in side their heads couldn't do anything to help Majin Buu was now gone after joining with Uub. A small tear came down Pan's face as like her grandpa Hercule she was good friends with Buu and played with him when she very was younger. And Buu all ways protected her from bullies when she was little Pan could only smile at the happy memories.

She then remembered Uub who tried to fight Baby twice now but lost both times and was eaten in their second fight. Pan didn't know Uub that well Goku had only told her a few things about him but now she wished she did.

As for her grandpa Hercule she just hoped that he was alright where ever he was right now. "I just hope that grandpa Hercule is hiding!" She said with a sigh.

As for right now Pan had to stop her grandpa Goku from his rampage and she knew just how to bring him back. Slowly Pan took two items out of her bag one was a picture of everyone at the beach when she was just three years old. The second was her old uniform from when she competed in Tenkaichi Budokai tournament, both items meant so much to her.

"Please let this work this has to work!" Pan begged as she put bag to the ground hoping that it would be safe here since Giru was still in there.

Flying up to her grandpa Pan started to try and bring him back to his senses. {Maybe if I show the uniform grandpa Goku gave it will snap him out of it.} Pan thought to her self.

But this flailed as Oozaru Goku just pushed her away and Pan knew that he was looking at something. Pan then saw what Goku was looking at the Earth with this all Pan could do was cry thinking that she had lost him too. Oozaru Goku saw this as well as the picture of them all at the beach all Oozaru Goku could do was look at the pitcher and then at Pan.

"This was taken when we were all together!" Pan said to Oozaru Goku.

With only the Oozaru Goku looking at the picture even more as he listened to Pan tell him about that day. Somewhere deep inside Oozaru Goku could remember this he then looked at Pan only to see her crying and he saw a tear coming down her face.

"I wish that I could help to stop Baby to save my family! (sniff) but I can't what can I do?" Pan said as her tears came down her face. "I'm just not strong enough to help them or anyone for that matter!" Pan said to herself.

Oozaru Goku could only look at his granddaughter crying and as he saw tears came down Pan's face. Just then all of Oozaru Goku memories started to return to him but Pan was still crying going closer to her Oozaru Goku whipped away her tears. But Pan felt something else happening to her she could fell some of her Grandfathers energy transfer into her. Then something else started to happen to Goku he was returning to normal and this scared Pan as she saw Goku's eyes were closing the smaller he got and Pan knew he was going unconscious.

* * *

Sadly unknown to Pan the evil parasite Baby had found Pan's bag which had Giru in the parasite just laughed. So Baby took the small robot out so that Pan couldn't do anything to him even though she was a pathetic little monkey. Baby then looked over towards where he last saw Goku but he was shocked and happy at the same time to find that not only that his power was decreeing. But he was losing conscious too this only made the parasite happy knowing there was no one left now to stop him. Well just one the granddaughter of Goku and he all ready knew that she was no match for him.

"This is too easy! Now there is no one to stop me from turning everyone in the universe into Tuffles! (Laughs) but first there's still two little pests that need to be taken care off!" Baby said to him self as he went off to kill the two of them once and for all.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the sacred world of the Kais everyone could only watch helplessly as they too saw Goku go out. At all four watched Goku return to normal.

"NO! Goku get up you can't give up!" Kibito Kai yelled before looking at old Kai.

"What are we going to do now? With Goku out Baby will kill Pan and Goku!" He shouted out in alarm.

But the Elder Kai was too shocked as he just looked at Pan and Goku. "This shouldn't have happened!" The old Kai said confused at what went wrong.

Sugoro and his son Shusugoro also where scared too now as they both saw Pan's scared face. They also looked at the old Kai for an answer as to why he said that this shouldn't have happened.

"What do you mean sir?" Kibito Kai asked.

The old Kai just sighed as he started to tell the three. "You see I was hoping that with Goku having his tail back and then after going into his golden Oozaru form. Then if he had been trained right he would have become a super saiyan 4 and beat Baby." Old Kai said to them.

"Sir was this possibility you knew that this could have happened to Goku?" Kibito Kai asked.

"Yes at least 25% chance that this would happen!" Old Kai said not knowing what to do now.

"Well it looks like I have to go down there and help out then!" Kibito Kai yelled as he got ready to go to planet Tuffle.

But Old Kai stopped him from leaving to planet Tuffle Kibito Kai could only look at the Old Kai. Even Sugoro and his son Shusugoro wanted to know why the Old Kai was stopping him from helping Goku out.

"Sir what gives? I need to help them out it's my duty as a Kai to help them!" Kibito Kai shouted knowing not only was Goku's like at stake but Pan's too.

"Look if you go down there Baby would just kill you! After all you saw what he's done Gohan. Goten and every other fight have tried and they were fare more powerful then you!"

Kibito Kai knew that Old Kai was right there was nothing he could do he would die just like Uub. But it was too hard to watch this happen knowing that he was powerless to d anything for them.

"Then what should we do then sir? We can't just let him win we need to stop him so tell me what to do?" Kibito Kai asked hoping that the Old Kai knew or at least had a plan.

But he could see it on his face there was no hope left Goku was all they had left and with him gone Baby was free to do as he wished. Just then Kibito Kai saw a tear down the Old Kai and he knew what it was because he felt it too and knew it. Every life would soon come under Baby's control and knows that those who didn't john Baby he would kill them. But that was just one rezone looking back at Pan Kibito Kai knew that Baby would kill her very slowly just for revenge for what the saiyans did to the Tuffles.

Just then Sugoro called the two Kai's over to the crystal ball that they were using to watch the fight. The two watched on in horror as they saw Baby make his way over to Pan with Giru in his hands and right now they could only watch helplessly.

* * *

Meanwhile back on planet Tuffle Goku was no longer in his Oozaru form as Goku laid on the ground unconscious. Pan of course flew down to him and covered him up with her uniform as best she could before shaking him trying everything she could to get him up.

"Grandpa, grandpa please you have to w-wake up, please grandpa!" Pan yelled at him as she started to shack Goku even harder.

What Pan didn't know was that Baby was right behind her smiling at the whole thing all he wanted to do was laugh. Just look at the small Saiyan trying to wake Goku up was just a waste of time and would lead to both their deaths.

"Awe... what's the matter is the mighty hero down?" Baby asked. "So what now monkey are you going to cry and run away!" Baby said laughing at Pan.

Pan turns in fear to see the evil parasite lurking over her and Goku but she then saw that Baby had Giru in his hands. Pan didn't know what she should do right now she could try and run away with Goku but Baby would them both. But she knew that Baby would kill both her and Goku easily.

"And just like that all the worthless saiyans and humans shall fall to me!" Baby said laughing at Pan. "Well since you're the only worthless saiyan left it makes my job easier to kill you and Goku!"

Pan was now seething with anger of this monster over what he just said. "WH-What did you say...you?" Pan asked as she tried to be brave.

Baby just laughed at what Pan asked him. "You heard me you pathetic little monkey. And now that Goku's out of the way I'll destroy all humans who ever associated them self's with the Saiyans!" Baby spat out. "First I'll kill Goku before he wakes up and let you watch before killing you." Baby said looking at said Saiyan.

Pan's rage and frustration grew now as her now green eyes which Baby didn't even see began to water. Pan knew one thing she couldn't take it any more she just wanted this end and for everyone to be back to the way they were.

"Shut up just shut up!" Pan yelled at him.

But Pan's cry's only made Baby laugh at her even more he wanted to keep taunting her a bit more before killing her.

"Don't like what I'm saying? Too bad! I think I'll start with that mother of yours since you're so fond of her. What do you think of that?" Baby asked as he remembered that Pan begged Videl her mother to take some medicine to get rid of his egg in side her.

He could all ready see the look on Pan's face that she didn't like this at all as he heard her say mommy. "Yes I think I will kill her nice and slowly!"

Pan twitched and stirred as anger, frustration, fear, hatred and love began to twirl in her stomach then expanded as if she was about to explode. She knew that Baby was telling the truth and her mother would die but his hands.

"Shut up! Shut up! Just shut up!" Pan yelled at the top of her lungs.

Baby just laughed at her as he heard her crying even more now then before. "Make Me! Your little family of heroes have failed and will now perish. What's a little disgrace like you going to do?" Baby asked.

"You know what I'm glad that I didn't take over your body it would have just been a waste of my time!" Baby said laughing at her even more then before now.

Pan Grip tightened and her muscles hardened as she felt her rage on the brink of breaking free.

"Just Shut Up!" She yelled.

"Or what you'll cry some more then you already are (Laughs) go on and cry!" Baby said with even more laughter.

"I SAID…!" Pan yelled one last time.

Pan couldn't take it anymore her chains were broken, her restraints were down and her emotions ravaged as her body seemed to explode in a golden light of glory!

"SHUT UP!" She yelled while her body was still in the golden light.

"What how can this be?" Baby asked him self as he look at the golden light.

Pan placed the sleeping Goku down as her new golden form turned to the monster lurking down on her. She glared at him with a terrifying face full of rage and tears like a starving lioness about to pounce on her prey. Baby was now nervous and yet he didn't know why with all the power from everyone on earth and the five saiyans along with Vegeta's body he shouldn't be nervous.

* * *

While back on the sacred world of the Kais Kibito Kai and Old Kai saw that Pan had become a super saiyan. While Kibito Kai wished there was something that he could still do to help them out Old Kai had a big smile on his face. At first no one saw it but slowly Kibito Kai then saw that he was smiling at a time like this.

"Elder how can you smile at a time like this Pan's about to be killed!" He yelled.

The Old Kai just laughed even Sugoro and his son Shusugoro weren't happy about this.

"Just watch you three our hope has just come to save the day!" He said with a smile.

* * *

What no one else knew was that when Pan had become a super saiyan Videl was not too fare away. She never heard what Baby was planning for her but she did see her daughter become a super saiyan. All Videl could do for now was watch and hope that her master could win the fight with this saiyan her own daughter.

As Baby looked at the new super saiyan he didn't know what to think but Baby knew that he could kill Pan easy.

"H-Ha so what I still got... What!" When Baby look at Pan he found that she was gone in only a second he knew one thing right now she was faster then him.

Baby then looked at a now empty hand then turned to Pan who was now placing the broken Giru next to Goku then walked towards to Parasite with an even deadlier glare!

"But how... impossible... I…" Baby had no idea what to say he was too shocked to even talk to Pan.

"Baby!" Pan yelled out so loud that Videl heard her.

Baby had an uneasy look on his face and he didn't even know why he was scared of this one Saiyan. Where he not only defeated her father but her grandfather too and there was no way she could be this strong when even Bra was stronger then her. At least that is what Baby thought not knowing or caring right now. Baby then looked back towards Pan and he knew that he was backing away from her.

"Now You Die!" Pan yelled at Baby.

Right now Pan didn't care about anything she knew right here and now it was all down to her. Not only to save her friends and family but every last living thing in the universe from Baby.

* * *

**A/N well this is the first chapter to me Pan really should have killed Baby like Gohan killed Cell. So please review this story and tell me what you think of it thanks and see you next time.** **End notes I have put this on both the Dragonball Z sight of fan fiction and the GT one too**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N well guys new chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter it means a lot to me. Anyway I don't own Dragonball Z or GT and if I did then both Pan and Bra would have been the heroes of GT.**

Legend "Talking"

{Thinking)

**"Ki attacks"**

**Chapter 2 the fight starts**

Baby just looked at the now super saiyan Pan with fear. {How can I be scared of her she's nothing but a pest?} Baby thought with anger.

There was no way that Baby was going to let this monkey win he would not let her ruin all of his plans. Baby wouldn't let her do this he would kill her and make her suffer so the Tuffle charged right for Pan. Thinking that he that even if she was now a super saiyan he could still beat her after all he beat Goku at super Saiyan three so she stands no chance against him.

First Baby ran right towards Pan ready to punch her but he missed her only for Baby to see Pan behind him. Baby then started to repeatedly punch her as fast as he could but no matter how many punches Baby throws at her none managed to hit her. With every attack Baby missed was getting more and more impatient with this fight with this little brat.

Pan however only smiled at Baby seeing that his temper was starting to reach braking point. Getting tired of Baby's attacks on her so Pan decided that it was time to attack him head on.

"So Baby ready for you to have your ass kicked by a monkey?" She asked with a smile.

Baby saw this smile on Pan's face that she gave to him. "Why you little Saiyan brat you think that you can beat me! When all of you family couldn't even beat me so what make you think that you can win against me?" Baby said as he laughed at her. He thought that by doing this that he would scare her but that was not what happened.

Pan only smiled at him not once did she say a word to him but that soon that silence was broken. "You think that I care about that! You only win by taking over others people's bodies! Then you lay your eggs in their heads just so you can use their own power for your own!" Pan shouted out to him.

Not wanting to play her games anymore Baby started to power up to his full power so that he could kill Pan. Once he was done the Tuffle started to charge at her but as he got close to her Pan used her left leg to kick him right in the face.

After receiving the kick from Pan, Baby started flying to the sky before he stopped looking at her and the two she was protecting from Goku and Giru. Baby just smiled at her as he got ready to kill her thinking that this should work on her.

"Take this you monkey **Continuous Energy Bullets."** Baby yelled as a barrage of ki blasts headed right for Pan.

As Baby attacks came close to her Pan just powered up now and just as the ki blasts got to her. She only knocked them all away not only from herself but also away from Goku and Giru as well, half of the ki blasts went right into some near by mountains.

Baby could see the smile on Pan's face. "Is that all you got Baby! Maybe it's time that I get serious now after all you've given me a good worm up!" Pan said smiling at him.

Baby was shocked by what Pan had just told him that all this was nothing but a warm up to her. All that Baby could think about right now was how was she this strong? And where did she get all this power from. After all from what he had of Vegeta memories of the super Saiyans. He knew that with all the power from everyone on earth he should be more powerful then her. Even with her in her first super saiyan form, every time Baby thought about this just made him angrier at her.

While Baby was thinking about how he could kill her he never even saw Pan flying towards him at high speed. Pan gave Baby a right hook to his face Baby then sprinted towards Pan and delivered a shocking knee strike on her stomach along with a punch on her cheek. Pan went crashing down to the ground. The monstrous Baby then executed a high kick on Pan's chin which caused her to be blown in mid-air. Baby then started flying right towards her at high speed so he could snap her neck.

Pan however managed grasped Baby's left leg and pounded him to the ground real hard. Pan held Baby's head with her hands and performed a head-butt which caused Baby's forehead to bleed a lot. Baby however managed to brake away from and got to a safe distance from her.

"You little brat I'll kill you for that!" Baby spat in anger.

Pan only landed back to the ground while Baby was having his temper tantrum and she knew that Baby was pissed at her. Pan also knew that Baby was felling rather pitiful and helpless right now. This was how she felt when Baby took her family away from her now Baby was getting it too. Just then Pan saw that Baby had raised his hands to the sky and Pan was trying to figure out what he was trying to do now.

Pan didn't know what Baby was planning to do or why he had his arms in the sky like this. Then it hit her she knew now what he was trying to do it was the same attack that was used on her grandpa.

Baby could see the shock that was on the little Saiyans face as she knew what he was going to do. "So the little monkey knows what I'm going to do then! Well here get ready for my **Revenge Death Ball!"** Baby yelled as his death ball started to get even bigger.

While Baby was increasing the size of his attack Pan also started to power up for an attack too. And she knew just the one to use to help her Pan only hoped that this would work and not hurt anyone he was close by.

"I won't let you do this Baby! So eat this **Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" **She yelled as launched her attack at Baby.

Baby only laughed at her as he realised his attack on her too, both attacks hit each other but with such force that there was not only wind blowing away from them but dust from their combined attack.

As the two fought with each other with everything that they had in them just so they could kill the other but what the two of them didn't know that they were being watched. The ones who were watching the two and their fight was Hercule who watched on as his granddaughter fighting but he saw someone else was watching the fight also.

"Oh no Pan please don't do this I can't loss you too!" Hercule cried out.

While Videl had a completely different thought in her head at the moment. "Go on my lord kill that saiyan dead!" She said with a sick smile on her face. She didn't even care that Pan could die all thanks that egg in her mothers head.

Hercule was just shocked at what his own daughter said this only made him hate Baby just as much as Pan did. The world champ just continued to watch her fight he knew that with Goku out like a light she was the only one that could save the earth.

"Go Pan you can beat that freak!" Hercule cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile back with the Kai's.

As Old Kai and Kibito Kai just watched as the fight grow more intense every second as every punch they gave each other set shock waves. All Old Kai did was smiling at Pan while Kibito Kai was just shocked he needed to know why Old Kai was smiling.

As Kibito Kai looked at his elder he knew that he had to ask him what he wanted to know.

"Sir please tell me why you are so happy that Pan is a super Saiyan? Why is this so good anyway and how can this help us beat Baby?" Kibito Kai asked.

Old Kai just smiled at him. "Alright I want you to listing to me well because I'm only going to tell you this once alright." He told him.

"Yes I do sir now please can you tell me what you know!" Kibito Kai Said eager to know why Pan was this strong.

Old Kai got ready to tell Kibito Kai that entire story knew about why Pan was this strong.

"Now as you already know Pan is only ¼ Saiyan right? Good now you may think that because she doesn't have that much Saiyan blood in her makes her not as strong as Gohan or Goku." Old Kai said as he looked at Kibito Kai.

"But that's where you are wrong! Yes it's a lot harder for her to go super Saiyan but when she dose managed to reach that level and the others it would make her so powerful. She could take almost anyone down in a fight without any problem at all."

Kibito Kai knew that there was something else that the Old Kai wasn't telling him. "Sir there's something that your not telling isn't there?" Kibito Kai asked.

Old Kai just looked at him with an even bigger smile. "Yes there is! Do you remember the gift that I gave to Gohan while Majin Buu was still killing people on earth?" Old Kai said.

"Yes you unlocked his Mystic powers right?" Kibito Kai asked.

"Well when I did that I knew that some of that power would go over to his children! But what I didn't know was that Pan wouldn't have this power when she was born." Old kai said.

"Yes she was still strong thanks to her being ¼ Saiyan but that power was locked away deep inside her."

Kibito Kai looked at Old Kai in shock. "But sir why is it that her power has only just come out now?" Kibito Kai asked getting even more curious about this.

He could tell that Old Kai was not close to finishing explaining yet. "Well I think that Pan just needed something to push her over the edge! Someone like Baby to make her so angry and sad that all that power and emotion in side her was just set free resulting in what you see now!"

Kibito Kai was shocked when Old Kai told him this. "So you are you tell me that Pan could beat Baby with no problem!" Kibito Kai yelled.

"Yes that is what I'm saying and right now Pan has the upper hand on Baby thank's to both powers she has in her. I know to you she may look like she's having a hard time but trust me she'll do fine."

Old Kai then looked over and knew that he still wanted to her. "Look we'll just have to wait until I can think of something." Old Kai said.

Kibito Kai knew that Old Kai was right that all they could do right now was wait and hope that Pan could do this. Both looked back to see the rest of the fight that was going on back on Planet Tuffle.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Planet Tuffle.

Pan attacked Baby with multiple of strong punches to his battered face. Lots of blood spitted out from his mouth. But this made him more angry then before and right now he had to think of a way to get away from here long enough to think of a plan.

{What should I do I have to find away to get more power fast so I can kill her!} Baby thought to him self angry that this was not working at all.

Baby then saw the one person that he knew that he could use to escape from her it was one of his own people. But what was important was that this was Pan's own mother Videl and knew that this Saiyan brat wouldn't let her die.

While Baby was thinking how he could run away from Pan just looked at him knowing that he was up with something. But what Pan wanted to know was what was he up to, Pan then saw that Baby was looking at someone down below them. Pan had a look at what he was looking at only to see her mother watching the fight. Right then and there Pan knew what Baby was going to do and how he was going to get away from just for now. She had the look of fear on her face and knew that Baby could see this fear on her.

Videl looked on as she saw her master and her only child fighting each other both dealt

blows to the other. Videl then saw that both used power ki attacks on each other and she could fell the power that was coming from them. As the fight went on Videl saw that her master had stopped and was now looking for something she saw him look over where her farther and Goku was.

"You think that your so smart don't you well lets see how you like seeing your own mother die!" Baby yelled while laughing.

"No Baby don't do it!" Pan yelled.

Baby just smiled at her before looking at Videl. **"Big Bang Attack!" **Baby yelled as he fired his attack at Videl.

Everything just went slowly for Pan as she saw Baby's attack headed right for her mother.

"Mom no get out the way!" She yelled as Pan went flying at high speed towards her.

Videl saw that her master had used the Big Bang Attack right at her she was to scared to even move away. Then she heard Pan shouting to her to move away from hear but she was still scared to move.

As Baby's attack got right to Videl only for Pan to just get to her at the last second and reach her in time. Pan pushed then Videl out of the way to the ground just in time but the attack hit dead on Pan's right shoulder and arm.

Hercule saw everything that had happened what the monster Baby had done to both his daughter and granddaughter. Hercule was shocked as he saw Pan save her mother from near death only to see her right arm and her shoulder was badly hurt. Hercule could see the blood that was on her arm and the top part on her t-shirt was torn even her shoulder was burnt and it was very badly from what he could see.

Right now Hercule ran over to her wanting to help her in anyway that he could. Once he had got over to her Hercule saw that Videl was in shock over what had just happened and what Pan had done for her.

Right now Pan was screaming pain from the attack that Baby had used to try and kill her mother. Tears were coming down her face as she slowly got her self back up looking for Baby only to find that he was gone.

Pan then looked over to see Hercule was running right at her. "Oh Pan are you alright?" Hercule asked her.

Pan just smiled at him before looking at the tower she knew that was where Baby was going. {I don't know what Baby is trying to do but it can't be good!} Pan thought to her self.

She was about to fly after him but found out that someone was holding her on to her good arm. Looking behind her Pan saw that it was her grandpa Hercule and Pan could tell just by looking at his face that he didn't want her to go.

But before Hercule could even say anything to her she talked to him first. "Grandpa I have to do this! Because if I don't try to stop Baby then no one will grandpa!" Pan said faintly before for going of once more.

* * *

After Baby had managed to get away from Pan he went back to Bulma so not only could he take the small saiyan down but to find out why she was this strong. Once he had got back he asked Bulma if there was a way increase his power enough to kill Pan.

"Well Bulma what have you found?" Baby asked his servant.

Bulma was busy looking over all the data that she had while not only watching Goku but Pan too. Bulma was looking over what she had found again and again just to be sure right now she knew of only one way that her master could win.

"Sir I think that there may be away that you could be that Saiyan brat but it's dangerous!" Bulma said to him.

Baby only smiled knowing this was just what he needed to kill her. "So what is it then Bulma I want to make that little Saiyan suffer before killing her?" Baby said to her before he started laughing.

"Well sir do you remember what happened to Goku when changed into that Oozaru form. Well I think that can I change you into that form so you can beat her and kill her!" Bulma said with an evil smile on her face.

"Are you saying that I have to become that just to kill her?" Baby yelled out in anger hating what he had to change into just to kill Pan.

"I'm sorry sir but from all the date I have on your fight with Pan it looks like that she was only using half of her power when she was fighting you." Bulma explained to Baby.

Baby could only growled as he knew while he was fighting with everything he had Pan only used half of her power. Right now Baby was thinking if he should do what Bulma said and become what he hated the most.

Only he and Bulma were cut off from thinking when they heard Pan. "Baby, Come out and fight me you coward!" Pan yelled at him.

"Don't worry sir you just deal with the Saiyan I'll get everything ready for you." Bulma told him.

Baby slowly came out side only to see Pan waiting for him and she was not at all happy with him.

* * *

**A/N well there's another chapter done thanks to everyone who had read it reviewed and save it to their favourite story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N well another new chapter for you guys and I do hope that you like it. One note before I do go on that I know from watching Dragonball GT and about Pan's power and Mystic Gohan. I've noticed that when Gohan did fight Baby-Goten he went Super Saiyan and not go into his Mystic form to just kick Baby behind. So I came up that the power Gohan had passed into Pan and also was why it was so hard for to her become a super Saiyan. And as it said last time her fathers powers are joined with hers making each SSJ form more powerful then it would normally be. Anyway on with the story shall we I don't own Dragonball Z or Gt.**

Legend "Talking"

[Thinking] or talking in side of the head for when Tuffle-Videl is talking the real Videl.

**[Thinking of talking in minds] **For good Videl

**"Ki attacks"**

**Chapter 3 Goku awakes **

The first thing Baby saw when Pan came to him was the wound and all the damage that was done to her right shoulder. Baby only smiled at this thinking that by the look Pan had on her face that Videl was dead and that she failed to save her in time because of her wound.

Baby didn't know how wrong he was about this until Pan shouted at him with all the rage she had in her. "Baby how dare you try and do that to my mother!" Pan yelled as her anger only made her stronger.

Baby only laughed at her having no idea that Videl was still alive. "So how does it feel Saiyan seeing a loved one die in front of you? That's how the Tuffles felt when you monkeys killed us!" Baby yelled in anger.

But all Pan did was yawned at what Baby had said to her, Pan had heard this speech from him so many time now and was getting tired of it. "Is that you go on about Baby as this rant of yours is starting to get old! And just so you know my mama is still alive!" She yelled at

Baby however was not happy that Videl was still alive and Pan mocking him way she was so the evil Tuffle decided to attack her.

Baby started charging right at her giving Pan a punch right in the face with such force that even blood came out of her mouth. But Baby didn't stop there he then kicked Pan in the stomach Baby saw that Pan had coughed up even more blood.

Pan could only cry and scream at the pain Baby was doing to her she had no time to block any of his attacks. The next thing Pan knew was that Baby had grabbed her hair and with such high speed he smashed her right into a pile of rocks.

As this was going on Hercule was carrying both Goku and Giru to where Pan was fighting Baby at the moment. As he was running as fast as he could Hercule didn't know that fare behind him was Videl who was now out of her shock from what happened. But that wasn't the only thing to happen as he got closer to where he thought Pan was he could hear her screams. He only hoped that she was attacking him right now and that they weren't screams of pain sadly he was wrong about that.

* * *

Unknown to Hercule Goku was begging to wake up from what had happened to him. Once he was slightly awake he looked around to see if he could find Pan around but there was no sigh of her. Goku then noticed that he was being carried by Hercule he also saw that he had Giru with him.

"Hey Hercule what's going on?" Goku asked in a weak tone.

Hercule looked at Goku with slight shock but he was happy that he was awake maybe he could help Pan. Hercule was about to talk to him when Goku jumped down to the ground looking for Pan. It wasn't until he saw that he was wearing Pan's old gi uniform which he knew Hercule must have put on him properly.

Right now Goku was very freighted not able to find his granddaughter anywhere around him. Soon the worst thought came to his mind on what could have happened to her so many of those thoughts that went on in side his head. Was she dead killed by her own family of worse did Baby get her and make her a Tuffle like everyone else he loved.

As Goku looked over to Hercule he was so scared to ask him but he had to. "Hercule please tell me where's Pan? Please tell me she's alright that she's not like everyone else here?" Goku asked in the hopes that she was fine.

Hercule could tell that he was worried after all he was too. "Don't worry Goku she's fine in fact she better then fine! Right now she's kicking that Baby ass even as I'm talking to you right now!" The world champ said with a smile.

Goku however doesn't know that Pan was now a super Saiyan the most powerful one since Gohan or himself. "I got to save her! I can't let her do this Baby will kill her!" Goku yelled he was about to take off when he fell to the ground thanks to still not having recovered from being a golden Oozaru.

"Hey Goku listing to me she'll be fine trust me!" Hercule said to him Goku only looked at him wanting to know what he meant by that.

It took some time but Hercule told Goku everything that was going on since the moment he went all ape. Where Pan went super and put a good deal of fear in the monster parasite and started kicking the snot out of him. Even what the monster tried to do to Videl just so he could run off like a coward.

When Goku heard this he felt so proud of her and a little shocked that she was holding her own right now. But he was also angry at what Baby tried to do so he run off like a cowered.

Just then the two heard a loud explosion where Hercule knew Pan was fighting Baby both grandfathers went to see what was going on along with Videl not to fare behind them.

When they got there they could see that both Baby and Pan were dealing punches and kicks at the other. Goku was even more shocked at how strong Pan had become in such a short time since he went out like a light.

While the two watched the fight that was going on no one knew that Pan still wasn't going all out yet. To Hercule it looked like she was Pan was using everything she had in her to take Baby out. But Goku could tell just by looking at her face that she holding half of her power back just like what happened when Gohan was fighting Cell so many years ago. All Goku could do now was watch and hope that Pan could win this fight before the same thing happened with Cell.

While the two were watching below both fighters above were getting more serious in their fight with each other. Both kept giving each other punches to the face or kicks to the stomach Baby then gave a right hook to Pan's face.

* * *

Pan who was now tired of Baby attacks that he was giving her decided that it was no time to her to see what she was made off. "It's over Baby it's time to show you my true power!" Pan yelled as she started to power up.

Once she started the whole of the planet was shaking leavening Baby was paralyzed and he couldn't move. This increased power of Pan's made him feel the fear tingling all down his spine. He then knew that Bulma was right about what she had told him about Pan holding half if not all of it back.

All he could think about was that this whole time fighting him was because she was toying with him wanting to test her new power. To see what she could do with her new powers to her it was all a test so she could, Pan heated up and also electrifying, lightning swarmed around her body.

Pan leaped from the ground and assaulted towards the Tuffle. Baby's eyes widened and didn't know what to do. Pan was now at her best and she was going to give it all she got now even if it killed her.

Pan and Baby were showing no mercy towards each other. When Pan hit hard, Baby hit harder, when Pan fired a blast at Baby, Baby blasted Pan twice as hard. Despite having minor injuries, the two warriors didn't seem to give up at all. This seemed like a fight to the death.

Pan then fired her very and most powerful Masenko attack right at Baby and he had no time to get out of its way. Once the attack hit him Baby he tried his best to hold it off but Pan's attack was too much him that it sent him flying into some rocks screaming. As Baby screamed in pain from Pan's attack all of the human-Tuffles were scared for their king hearing him cry in pain from the attack.

As Baby got out of the rock he looked up at Pan. "Sorry about that!" Pan apologized to Baby with a light chuckle. "I'm just a little surprised that's all. Surprised at how strong I've become by using my full power on you." She added while wiping the blood off her lips.

"What do you mean?" Baby asked completely flabbergasted.

"Your punches only tickle me now" Pan mockingly answered. "Like a tiny feather or when my parents used to tickly me."

Hearing this mocking statement enraged the Tuffle leader to no end. "How DARE you say that?" Baby screamed furiously and then smashed Pan into the ground. "You WILL learn respect girl!" He shouted down after the mighty saiyan creating another dark death ball and throwing it at her.

Pan didn't move all she did was just stood there waiting for the giant dark energy ball to come to her. The dark ball of energy consumed the mighty saiyan and then exploded.

Once all the smoke and dust cleared, it revealed that Pan was standing on one single pillar of rock staring up at the mighty and enraged Tuffle. Baby's attack had destroyed everything but Pan and the ground he had been standing on!

"That's IMPOSSIBLE!" Baby screamed now really frustrated. "That attack should've reduced her to ashes and it did NOTHING to her at all!" Baby screamed even more.

"Baby!" Pan said sternly to her opponent. "You can NEVER defeat me you hear me I will kill you!" She yelled at him.

"No!" Baby growled defiantly.

Pan only smiled at him. "Yes I fight for the ones I love! While you only fight for your self you have no one who loves you just your slaves!" She yelled at him.

"My powers have far surpassed yours Baby and you know it!" Pan told him.

"DIE SAIYAN!" Baby screamed firing energy blasts at Pan. But the blasts did nothing serious; the Tuffle's anger was getting the better of him which made him less focused.

"Listen Baby!" Pan said sternly as the crazed Tuffle continued to fire off energy blasts that weren't hurting her at all. "I cannot allow you to get away with the trauma you've caused to innocent people. You have to deal with me now!" As Pan said this she powered up with amazing speed then charged at Baby, punching him in the stomach which caused the mighty Tuffle to gasp out in astonished pain. Pan then blasted Baby away from her causing him to go crashing to the ground like a falling star.

Despite his condition Baby couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he got up from the ground. "It's fitting that for a neurotic Saiyan! Even if you are not a full Saiyan by blood." He laughed. "That your ignorance is showing again. Who do you think you're fighting here? It's certainly not your enemy! This is Vegeta's body!" Baby told Pan hoping that it might make the mighty Saiyan stop. "So you can keep attacking Pan, but all you'll be doing is killing your Grandfathers friend."

"You think you know the Saiyans inside and out." Pan said grimly to Baby. "But the fact is your knowledge is dangerously lacking. What you don't realize is, the longer a Saiyan continues to fight, the stronger they become." Pan said with a smile thanking her dad for talking about the Saiyans.

"I also know that Vegeta would rather die then be stuck like this watching everything you do!" Pan told him.

"Huh!" Baby sneered unimpressed by Pan's speech. "Your warrior race…is sickening!" Baby turned and fired a blast at Pan who easily swatted it away.

"I'm sick of playing games Baby!" Pan yelled blasting the Tuffle away from her.

Baby retaliated by flying away in the air for safety. {This CAN'T be the limit of my powers!} Baby thought despairingly to himself.

"Lord Baby, pull your self together!" Bulma communicated to her Master from inside the base where she had been monitoring Baby's movements.

"Bulma?" Baby asked in confusion as he heard her voice.

"You can't allow that saiyan to beat you!" Bulma encouraged Baby. "Not now! We've almost completed your plans of galactic development and we're just weeks away from changing the galaxy into Tuffles! Plus," She added proudly. "I've solved your gorilla problem. I've found a way to focus the Blutz Waves."

"Well it's about time!" Baby replied in irritated relief. "Now how about seeing some results?"

"Just look over to the tower my lord," Bulma instructed her master. The mutant Tuffle looked over to the tower and noticed several satellite dishes emerging surrounding his tower's base.

"This is the Blutz wave amplifier!" Bulma told him grandly.

"The Blutz wave what?" Baby said in confusion.

"Amplifier," Bulma explained "The moon's Blutz waves reflected off the Earth will increase by 1,000% and be transferred to you when it's activated. That will give us the power needed to increase your strength to surpass the saiyan without having for you to grow a tail."

"That's fine," Baby replied worriedly. "But will I be able to control my own actions under that power? I don't want to demolish my own planet! I just want to kill the Saiyan!"

"Heads up Baby!" Pan suddenly yelled powering up a Kamehameha attack.

Baby watched on in horror and what looked like fear as Pan got ready to fire the Son's family signature attack.

"Now!" Bulma yelled and she activated her blitz wave amplifier. The machine released a brilliant beam of white light directly at Baby who was more than happy to receive the beam. Pan watched on in horror as she witnessed Baby transform into a giant gold gorilla, just like her grandpa Goku had when he stared at the Earth, thinking that it was the moon.

The Baby gorilla roared on in triumph since Bulma's plan had worked so well.

"We did it Lord Baby!" Bulma cried in delight. "It worked! Now go destroy that Saiyan and don't stop until she's DEAD!"

However, it was very clear that Baby was way too out of control! The Tuffle gorilla began destroying EVERYTHING on his precious planet, not caring WHO or WHAT got in the way.

* * *

Hercule Goku and Videl who was hiding from them all three were watching Pan's fight with Baby at what they hoped was a 'safe' distance gaped in horror at Baby's sudden 'ape' transformation. Videl smiled knowing that her master was going to win this fight and kill the Saiyan once and for all. But there was a small part of her deep in side of her that was crying out to her daughter and to the Tuffle side of her. Both were fight in side her head but the real Videl couldn't win this all she could do was watch her Tuffle side try and kill her little girl.

**[Pan please don't die Pan please win set us free!] **The good side of Videl thought. As she watched her daughter fight the monster the she hated so much.

But her evil Tuffle side who was there in her mind just laughed at her. [Why don't you be quiet you should be happy with our new lives as Tuffles!] Tuffle Videl said with an evil smile.

But the good part of Videl just sneered at her Tuffle side. **[How could I be happy knowing that my little girl will be killed by that monster? How could I love life like that with my own child dead I would rather be dead as well we all would then be mindless slaves so let me go!] **Videl shouted.

But her Tuffles side just laughed at her once more. [Never! I want to watch that ugly Saiyan monkey die. I only wish I could have killed her when I had the chance before Uub showed up.] The Tuffle side said to her.

**[You shut up no one says that about her no one! After all Baby's losing my Pan will kill him for not only doing this but for trying to kill me! Don't you remember what he tried to do to you?] **Videl asked with a smile on her face.

Videl saw the Tuffle part of her was shocked as she remembered what her master tried to do to her just to kill Pan. **[That's what I thought if he's such a grate leader to you then why did he try to kill you like that?] **Videl asked before going on. **[And look what he did to Gohan blast him away like he was no longer useful to him!] **Videl yelled even more.

[Master Baby only attacked me because he needed to get away from the Saiyan!] She fearfully said.

Before the two sides of her could go on Tuffle-Videl heard her dad calling out to Goku about getting away from here.

"It's not safe here now Goku!" Hercule said clearly terrified at what was happening. "Let's get out of here while we still can!"

"What about Pan she'll be killed if I don't help her!" Goku yelled about to take off to where Pan was.

But Hercule grabbed him so he could not go anywhere. "Listing to me Goku you don't have all of your power back yet and going up against Baby is suicide! I know that you want to help her I do too but this is her fight now we'd only get hurt if we go hear them!" When Goku heard this from him he knew that he was right Goku would have to leave to Pan.

* * *

Meanwhile Baby continued to roar in anger destroying everything in his path. He then swatted Pan into his destroyed Tuffle city as if the mighty Saiyan were nothing more but a mere fly.

"You won't get away with this Baby!" Pan called out defiantly to his powered up opponent.

Baby didn't hear Pan's words at all. With Vegeta's possessed body in its gorilla form, the mighty Tuffle was COMPLETLY out of control. He was destroying his precious city that he fought so hard to achieve with all of Vegeta's borrowed attacks.

"He's losing control." Pan muttered quietly to herself as he watched Baby's rampage.

"Now he's lost site of his objective!" She added as she watched all the possessed people Baby had brought from Earth run for their lives from the city.

"Well Pan I guess things have just got more complicated for you!" Pan said to her self with sigh.

Pan just looked at the new grate ape Baby thinking what she could do now that this had happened. But the one thing she knew was that this was not going to get any easy for her now that Baby was like this.

* * *

**A/N well one m****ore chapter is done can Pan stop the Baby now that he has transformed into an Oozaru. Well you will just have to wait and see wont you. Now I do hope that you like it and what I did with Videl talking to her Tuffle side so please and review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N well here is a new chapter and I do hope that you all like it. Anyway I don't own Dragonball z or Gt if I did well then this would have happened in Gt.**

Legend "Talking" or telepathic

[Thinking] or talking in side of the head for when Tuffle-Videl is talking the real Videl.

**[Thinking of talking in minds] **For good Videl

**"Ki attacks"**

**Chapter 4 things get a lot worse**

Inside the tower Bulma was monitoring Baby's movements with mounting horror. "He's gone mad!" She stammered in horrified disbelief.

"He's not in control of himself anymore!" She quickly tried her radio link.

"Lord Baby!" She cried urgently trying to reason with the giant gorilla Tuffle.

You have to stop this! Can you even understand anything I'm saying?" Suddenly all the monitors and computers shut down due to the effects of Baby's destructive rampage, this made Bulma very uneasy. Abandoning her instruments Bulma quickly ran out of the tower and yelled "BABY! STOP IT!" In a frantic attempt to make her leader stop blasting everything in sight. But to her dismay all her cries fell on large deaf ears.

* * *

While baby was rampaging around Goku and Hercule could only watch as they were helpless to do a thing to stop him.

"Goku hurry up he's coming right for us!" Hercule cried in panic.

"I can't Hercule I need to help Pan and I wont let Baby hurt her!" Goku yelled.

Baby heard Goku and looked at the tiny Saiyan the giant ape suddenly he stared at his tiny opponents and then spat out a huge breath of fire at them. Goku knew that the attack was aimed at him and with his energy still low he could only doge out the way with Hercule.

"Goku what are we going to do now?" Hercule asked in a panic.

"Hercule get behind me! Baby this ends now **Ka-me-ha-me-ha!"** Goku yelled as he fired his attack. But it did nothing to him. Goku knew that doing this stupid move to do as Baby was now twice the size as him. But he had to fight Vegeta like this once had he had no chance at wining he just hopped that Pan could win with his help even if he was tired.

* * *

Before the large Tuffle gorilla could retaliate from his opponents attack. He suddenly felt an annoying tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw it was Pan, who then promptly punched Baby right between the eyes causing the mighty ape to stagger back in pain.

"Your fight is with me remember?" She said sternly to his large opponent. "I hope you have enough energy left for a good one!" Pan then preceded to drop kick the injured Baby into the ground, who went skidding along the ground taking everything down around him. Now that she had a brief moment alone Pan smiled at her relieved two grandfathers.

"Grandpa Goku, grandpa Hercule I'm happy that you're alright." She said thoughtfully.

It was only then did she see Goku was now awake. "Grandpa Goku!" Pan cried happily and hugged him in relief seeing Goku was back again made her happy that he was alright.

"What's going to happened to Baby now?" Hercule asked quickly getting back on subject.

"He's gotten so big he could destroy us all with a single attack!" Hercule was once more getting scared.

"He has gotten big grandpa." Pan admitted with a smile on her face as she looked at Goku. "But with my new strength at this level I doubt he'll be able to do that much damage. His power is pretty great grandpa, but in the end his rage and hatred will be his downfall that's what you always told me.

"He could never understand how to control a Saiyan's abilities." Pan said to Goku with a smile.

Goku looked at his granddaughter she was so different he could see it in her eyes. "Pan you don't have to do this anymore! Let me fight Baby you don't have to anymore so please stay out of this Pan!" Goku said to her.

But Pan only smiled at him. "No grandpa you won't this is my fight now and I'm the one who's going to end this. For everything he's done to our family and for what he did to mom!"

Pan said as she looked at Baby. She had anger deep in her eyes. "I'm feeling rather….confident grandpa so please just stay where it's safe." She then flew towards Baby formulating a plan as he did so.

As she flew up to the monster that she hated with all her heart she could only think at what she was going to do. She knew that fight Baby like this here with some many people here would be dangerous form them.

[Come on Pan you need to think of something and fast!] Pan thought to her self.

Right now Pan had to think on how she could fight Baby like this but she remembered the rules that both Gohan and Goku told her. No matter how big an enemy is there is always a way to win.

* * *

Meanwhile on the sacred planet of the Kai's, Kibito Kai, Old Kai and the two Lemurs had been monitoring Pan's battle with Baby the entire time through the crystal ball. They had heard everything that had been said during the battle too, so when the saw that Pan was in trouble in what she should do next. As she was now out of ideas Old Kai gave a panicked scream backing away in terror.

"Here drink this." Sugoro said gently handing Old Kai a glass of water to calm him down.

After calmly drinking the water, Old Kai gave out another dreadful panicky scream. "This is just what need!" Old Kai yelled.

Kibito Kai looked over at the elder. "So what are we going to do now sir? It looks like Baby now has an advantage over Pan!" Kibito Kai yelled.

"So what should we do to help her I mean Goku's awake maybe you can heal him Kibito Kai?" Sugoro asked.

"That won't work!" Old Kai yelled. "Even if he did heal him Goku still wouldn't be able to beat Baby! All we can do is start thinking of a way to help Pan and fast!" Old Kai yelled.

* * *

Back on the Tuffle planet, Pan was busy flying around dodging Baby's breath of fire. When she stopped to take a breather Pan flew near the mighty gorilla and landed on his shoulder ready to fire a Ki blast at him. When Baby knocked her off she saw that he was up to something but she wondered what he was up to.

"What's he doing now?" Pan exclaimed in frustration. To her horror she saw that the Baby gorilla had flown up into the air and created another giant dark ball of energy the same that was used on her grandpa Goku back on earth.

**"Dark Death Ball!" **Baby roared furiously. The giant Tuffle then threw the gigantic ball of energy at his saiyan opponent. Much to Pan's displeasure the dark ball of energy forced her to go crashing into the ground which then exploded right on top of her.

Both Goku and Hercule saw this and cried out when the dark death ball had hit Pan and she hadn't got up. While the Tuffle Videl only smiled at what she saw happen to Pan

[Yes the Saiyan is dead well done my lord!] Tuffle Videl said with a wicked smile.

**[No Pan! She can't be gone!] **Videl said crying over the death of with his minor victory, the giant Baby gorilla floated in the air laughing manically. This had only made Goku and Hercule clear at Baby for what he had just done to Pan.

Pan stood up unharmed and stared at the giant gorilla in confusion. "How is that you…spoke to me just now?" She asked in amazement.

"You Saiyan's just don't learn do you?" Baby's telepathic voice said scornfully from the Tuffle gorilla's mind. "Haven't you followed ANYTHING?"

"But…you're not moving your mouth so how can you do that!" Pan stammered trying desperately to understand.

"So you can pay attention after all!" Baby smirked.

"Baby!" Pan yelled back at the gorilla. "Where ever you are you better show yourself! Our fights not over remember!"

"Oh please!" Baby sneered while pointing to the large gorilla's head. "Try to use what little brain you have left miss monkey girl! Vegeta transformed into the gorilla!" He explained. "I did not! I am the parasite, I control him and am not limited to just his body, I can use his feeble saiyan mind if I so desire to connect it directly to yours!"

Hearing this unsettling news, Pan just laughed. "So." She said slowly. "If you're the puppet master, then why did the gorilla go on a rampage and kill all your Tuffle people?"

"Part of me did it for the fun!" Baby replied casually. "The other part wanted to know what it felt like to be you, your grandfather Goku."

"My grandpa would never knowingly harm the innocent!" Pan heroically stated defending Goku. "You're just a murderer and a parasite!"

The Saiyan flew up towards the Tuffle gorilla ready to fight him again. Unfortunately for Pan, Baby saw her coming and he calmly swatted the super Saiyan into his precious city with a mere flick of his hand.

"I'm not such a bad puppet master now am I?" Baby said with a mocking laugh.

Pan flew back at Baby with full force only to receive a harsh punch in the stomach.

"You're losing it!" Baby roared in triumph as he attacked Pan's left and right. "You're not so sure you can beat me anymore, are you! You've got doubt and fear ruling your thoughts right now and it's quickly becoming a reality to you that your life is almost over!"

"Your over confidence will be your undoing!" Pan yelled back defiantly.

"Then prove me wrong little Saiyan!" Baby told him.

The two mighty warriors began fighting again, showing no mercy to each other or anything near them.

* * *

Back on the Kai planet, Old Kai, Kibito Kai and the Lemurs came out of their hiding places and began monitoring Goku's fight again.

"We can be sure Pan is faster than Baby, right?" Kibito Kai asked his ancestor.

"Yes." Old Kai answered slowly. "But in terms of actual strength the balance is not so easily seen. This battle could swing either way."

"Well at least we'll have good seats for the fight." Sugoro said thoughtfully.

* * *

Back on the Tuffle planet, the Tuffle gorilla had gotten a hold of Pan in his large hands and was now squeezing him like a ketchup bottle.

"I could squeeze you until your bones shatter!" Baby said gloatingly. "This is just like what Vegeta did to Goku when he first came to Earth all those years ago!" Baby said laughing.

"You always talk Baby about what you could do!" Pan replied scornfully. "Why don't you give it a shot?" She challenged and then powered up.

The more Baby tried to squeeze Pan as he did that, the more Pan powered up. She soon powered up enough energy to break free from the mighty gorilla's grasp, then grabbed the large gorilla' hand running up his back and then threw him into the ground with full force. This caused the giant Tuffle gorilla to go crashing into large heap.

Getting more furious by the second the Baby gorilla got back on his feet. [She shouldn't have been able to do that!] Baby thought angrily to himself.

"And you shouldn't underestimate your opponents Baby this is why you will loss!" Pan replied smugly.

Hearing this only enraged the mighty gorilla further. He then began shooting at what was left at his city and the remaining civilians of the Tuffle planet.

[Uh-oh this looks bad! I guess I shouldn't have mad him made] Pan thought to her self.

[I think I pushed him a little too hard, he's aiming for the people!] Pan tried desperately to stop this psychotic attack of Baby's; she used the Kamehameha the most powerful one ever used to hit Baby's hand.

"Why are you taking it out the people when I'm right here?" Pan yelled at Baby with such anger in her eyes.

"So you can know how much I hate you, you worthless slime!" Baby spat out. He then noticed, thanks to his 'borrowed' saiyan vision, Chi-Chi and Pan best friend Bra Baby he also saw someone else too. The one he hated even more then this girl Goku and the only human who escaped him Hercule as well as Videl in the rubble in direct range of an attack! "Take a look at your family girl!" He said to Pan. "And I'll prove it to you Saiyan after all you can't save all of them can you!" He then fired an energy blast straight at them.

"What? You can't do that their defenceless!" Pan yelled and then flew towards her family at top speed hoping she could save them in time.

* * *

"Chi-Chi, Bra you need to get out of here!" Goku screamed seeing that blast was going to engulf the area they were in all in. "Hercule you need to move too!" Goku yelled.

Goku knew that he couldn't do much to stop this attack and Pan was so fare away to get to them in to them in time and that he had everyone else here was going to die "I hope this works!" Goku said as he powered up to super Saiyan 3 once he was done he knew that he had one chance at this as he could feel his power dropping fast.

"I hope this gives Pan the time she needs as well as everyone moving out of the way." Goku said as he hoped that he was right.

"**Ka-me-ha-me-ha-me-Ha!" **Goku yelled holding Baby's attack at bay. But this was only going to work for a short time.

"Hercule you need to get everyone our family out of here!" Goku yelled holding the attack back as best as he could but he already knew that he dropped out of super Saiyan three and was now in super Saiyan two.

* * *

As Baby watched on as he saw the explosion and only laughed thinking that he had won. It was then Baby could see that Pan had saved them at the last second and she was smiled that her family was safe. Hercule had saved Chi-Chi and Bra while Videl got out of the way while Goku was holding the attack back. As for Goku, Pan saved him just in time before the attack killed him.

"Can you take care of them for me Grandpa Goku?" Pan asked as she looked down at her Grandmother and best friend.

Pan could only glare at Baby with hatred in her eyes for what he just did. "I can't do this anymore! I can't take it!" She then flew back towards the Tuffle gorilla.

"You're playing a dirty game here, Baby!" Pan growled when she was within talking range of her enemy.

"Well no one ever presented me with a rule book on taking over the galaxy!" Baby joked.

"But I think I'm doing quite well, considering that I'M winning!"

The gorilla Tuffle smirked and then powered a very old, yet familiar technique, which Vegeta hadn't used in years! It was his iconic Galick Gun attack. The same attack used when he and Goku had their first fight on Earth together. The Tuffle gorilla fired the mighty beam, not at Pan but towards the Earth!

"No! Not the Earth!" Pan yelled and powered the famous Kamehameha attack to try and stop it. "No!" She cried in despair as she fired his attack off.

"It's not going to make it time!" Pan cried. "I need to push it to the max!" Pan said using even more power in her attack. Both attacks were getting close to what they were aimed at but everyone wondered which it would get to first.

* * *

On Earth, the still possessed people left behind were going about their mundane lives. From a nearby shopping centre Krillin and his family emerged, after failing to get his wife and daughter transport to the new Tuffle Planet, the possessed Z-fighter had offered to take his family shopping to make up for his mistake.

"Please tell me this is the last stop for the day," Krillin wearily asked 18 and Marron since he was carrying well over his height in boxes and shopping bags.

"We need supplies!" Marron told her father firmly. "When they call us to the Tuffle planet and I get to see my friends again I want to be ready Dad!"

Suddenly Baby and Goku's blasts hit the Earth, causing the ground to shake and a huge gust of wind which blew everyone and everything off their feet.

"What's happening, Dad?" Marron asked her father in terror.

"I'm not sure." Krillin answered back equally terrified. Even the other people were asking the same thing as the hoped that Baby could save them.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Planet Tuffle Pan increasing her power worked as the earth was now safe. For now at least until the next time Baby tried something like this Pan only hoped that he didn't do that again.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Pan asked Baby as she flew right in front of him.

"What am I doing?" The Tuffle gorilla laughed mockingly. "Anything I can to see the confused, horrified look on your face you little girl!"

"It's not about me it's about the people of Earth. My home the planet I was born on!" Pan told the deranged mutant. "They may be your followers, but it's my job to save them from their leader!"

The heroic little Saiyan powered up two small balls of energy in both of her hands and then combined into one energy beam.

"Now laugh at this!" She said firing a powerful Kamehameha attack at the giant gorilla.

The Tuffle gorilla was engulfed in the blinding white light of energy, the light was SO bright and blinding no one could see what was going on.

[I'm sorry Vegeta I really am but this was the only way to stop him.] Pan thought to herself realizing that Vegeta would be killed during this attack.

Even Goku knew this too and as it was the only way to stop Baby. [I hope you can forgive her Vegeta for doing this!] Goku went on out loud. "Pan did the best she could…old friend…"

When the smoke and light finally cleared Goku and everyone else were astonished to suddenly hear the Tuffle gorilla's laugh.

"It can't be!" Pan said stunned seeing the gorilla face to face again and completely unhurt.

The mighty Tuffle gorilla just continued to laugh at how shocked Goku was. "Well her best just wasn't good enough!" Baby mocked evilly.

"Impossible…" Goku stammered. "How could he withstand that Pan gave it everything she had?" Goku yelled.

"Now it's my turn girl!" Baby said as he powered up another Galick Gun attack. "You can get out of the way of this blast if you want to, but first take a look at what's behind you! From what I can tell only one more hit at full strength and that precious planet of yours will be blown to bits!" Baby laughed at her.

"After all that's where you were born and you wouldn't want anything to happen to your home do you Pan?" Baby asked her.

"And you're willing to sink that low, Baby?" Pan challenged.

Baby just laughed at her and fired his attack towards Pan and the Earth even if Pan stayed the there she would be killed.

"If I get out of the way, the Earth is doomed I have no chose but to take it head on!" Pan said to her self. She had no choice but to fight back! "Baby you have not seen the last of me!" Pan declared and was about to use her Kamehameha wave when Baby's Galick Gun attack blasted Pan head on.

She knew that this was going to hurt like hell and it did once Baby's Galick Gun hit her dead on. Pan just screamed in pain as the attack hit her the blast not only cutting Pan's face making blood come out but also the right leg of her jeans were ripped apart making even more blood. Once the light of the attack was gone both Goku and Hercule could see the damaged that was done to her. Her top and jeans were more torn with slashes over them and blood coming out of her.

"Pan!" Both Goku and Hercule screamed as they saw their granddaughter plummeting to the ground with a huge crash.

Goku landed to his knees thinking that Pan was dead. "No why did you did you do it Pan?" Goku asked himself.

"If Pan can't beat that over sized gorilla, how can we?" Hercule cried in despair.

Baby laughed to himself as he prepared to launch another attack on the apparently unconscious Pan. "If that's all she's got then that putrid monkey will be done for in no time!"

* * *

In the rubble of the Tuffle city all the people who were still under Baby's control, started shouting out support for their leader despite all the chaos and destruction he had caused fighting Pan.

"Baby!" They all chanted over and over again. "Finish that Saiyan once and for all! Baby! Finish that Saiyan once and for all!"

"Lord Baby!" Bulma called from the tower. "Rip her head off while you're at it!"

Even Videl who was now attacked twice was smiling. "Go get her my lord!" She yelled with an evil smile on her face.

"I don't believe this!" Hercule said to himself in disbelief. "Those people are cheering Baby on even after he tried to kill them? That's nuts! Even Videl is still cheering him on he tried to kill her twice now."

Goku only looked at Baby in anger over what he was doing and how even his own Family wanted her dead.

* * *

A similar thought was running through Pan's mind as she lay on the ground pretending to be unconscious. She didn't move she just laid there listening to Baby charge up his attack and the people chanting waiting for the right moment. [Come on Pan you need to think of something!] she thought impatiently to herself until she felt the pain from Baby's attack.

[My body hurts so much but I can't give up!] Pan thought waiting for her moment.

"Your time has come Saiyan!" Baby roared in triumph as he prepared to fire his attack at long last. "Any last words you'd like to share little one?"

Pan said nothing to him as she got ready to act on what she was up to hoping that Baby wouldn't know. As Baby got ready to kill the little Saiyan once and for all Goku could only watch and hope.

* * *

**A/N well another Chapter is done can Pan find her way out of this mess or will she die at the hands of Baby. Well you just have to wait and see so please review this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Well here is another chapter and I hope that you are enjoying this story and thanks for the reviews. I do not own Dragonball Z or GT.**

Legend "Talking" or telepathic

[Thinking] or talking in side of the head for when Tuffle-Videl is talking the real Videl.

**[Thinking of talking in minds] **For good Videl

**"Ki attacks"**

**Chapter 5 old Kai's plane**

Suddenly without any warning Pan rolled over onto her back and used an attack that all of the Z fighters knew. Pan put her hands over her eyes before closing them. "Eat this Baby **Solar Flare" **She yelled as a blinding light.

"No my eyes I can't see!" Baby screamed as he held his hands over his eyes not being able to see Baby smashed into his tower causing his followers to scatter like startled birds.

"What the heck happened there?" Hercule asked Goku in astonishment.

Goku only smiled at her he had only taught this to Pan once and it looked liked she remembered it well. Right now he was so proud of her.

"Looks like you weren't expecting that were you Baby?" She said mockingly to her opponent with a smile. "You should try and be more careful Baby."

"The only thing I'm going to do is kill you as quickly and as painfully as possible!" Baby replied furiously. "So let's cut to the chase and do what we came here to do!"

"You know," Pan said casually. "I've heard enough. You're having trouble standing on your own two feet much less fighting me!"

"You're hallucinating then!" Baby roared coming forward ready to grab Pan in both his hands. "There's enough fight in this body to last me for weeks on end!"

"You think so? Try me!"

Baby gave an angry roar and made an attempt to grab Pan; all the little Saiyan did was just vanished and reappeared next to the giant gorilla and punched him in the side of the face. This attack was so powerful if caused Baby to fall over, however as he did so he managed to smack Pan into the ground causing them both to go falling into the ground out cold.

* * *

"I can't believe they knocked each other out ancestor," Kibito Kai said to Elder Kai as they and the Lemurs continued to watch on the crystal ball from the safety of the Kai planet. "I mean what an amazing fight so far!"

"Ok!" Old Kai said eagerly to his friends as they continued to inspect the battle. "Now's our chance boys to help Pan!"

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Kibito Kai asked his ancestor curiously.

"Listen up," Old Kai answered briefly. "It's very important that you focus right now."

"Yes," Kibito Kai said eagerly. "Because focusing is the key in channelling the energy to revive Pan's power!"

"Don't be an idiot!" Old Kai said dismissively. "You don't nearly have enough power to revive Pan since she's the most powerful super Saiyan in a long time since Goku! You would need to match her power to even attempt it!"

"But…" Kibito Kai protested.

"Why don't you start by reviving one of the others first," Old Kai suggested. "Like Goten, Trunks, or Gohan?"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Kibito Kai said in astonishment. "Don't you know? They've all been taken over by Baby, reviving them would only be helping the enemy! That doesn't make sense!"

"That's why you'll need the Sacred Water." Old Kai said glancing over his shoulder.

"Sacred Water…that's right!" Kibito Kai exclaimed finally understanding Old Kai's plan.

"The Sacred Water at the lookout! Why didn't I think of that earlier?"

"Well if it's a secret then how do _you_ know about it?" Sugoro asked in puzzlement.

"No silly," Kibito Kai said patiently. "Not Secret Water Sacred Water. Scared Water is a legendary liquid with enormous healing powers," he explained to the Lemurs. "When splashed on a person it purifies and removes all toxins from the body."

"Oh okay," Sugoro said in understanding. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"That's great," Kibito Kai smiled. "And I vow to do whatever it takes to obtain the Sacred Water and begin soaking every infected being with it's healing power."

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU FETCH SOME MISTER KNOW-IT-ALL?" Old Kai yelled furiously.

"Yes, yes, of course!" Kibito Kai said hastily. "I'll be back right away, wish me luck!" With that the Supreme Kai used his instant transmission to teleport to Kami's lookout.

* * *

At the lookout the still possessed Mr. Popo was all alone busy sweeping away at the flagstones. The possessed genie was so wrapped up in his work he failed to notice Kibito Kai appear right behind him and hide in a nearby bush.

[Whoa that was close call.] Kibito Kai thought quietly to himself as he peered out of his bush. [It looks like Mr. Popo and Dende are still under Baby's control, I need to be extremely careful!] As quietly as he could possible go Kibito Kai quickly headed towards Kami's old throne room. Kibito Kai was being very careful not to alert Dende or Popo of his intentions. When Kibito Kai finally reached the throne room he was delighted to find several large grey barrels of Scared Water nearby. "Eureka!" he said to himself in delight.

"There's enough here to cure everyone."

"Why are you sneaking around here like some kind of cat burglar, Kibito Kai?" Dende's voice said from behind the noble Kai. "Are you going against Baby's wishes by using the Scared Water? Because anyone who trying such foolish things meet with a grim fate!"

Kibito Kai jumped around in alarm. He had been so busy looking for the Scared Water he had failed to notice Dende and Mr. Popo float up quietly behind him. "Uh well you see…." He began to stammer.

"Even though you're a Kai," Dende said threateningly. "We _cannot_ allow this to go any further; prepare to defend your self!"

The possessed guardian of Earth and his loyal servant flew at Kibito Kai. The noble Kai dodged out of the way and tried using some of the barrels of water that were around him, but for some reason it wasn't working at all. Not wanting to fight Kibito Kai ran for his life but soon found him self trapped in a corner like a helpless mouse.

"End of the line Kibito Kai," Dende said evilly moving forward to attack.

In desperation Kibito Kai grabbed the nearest weapon he could find, which was a small fancy bottle of water and threw the contents at Mr. Popo who happened to be the nearest to him. The result was extraordinary. The possessed genie cringed in pain and black smoke escaped from his body and was suddenly healed from Baby's infection.

"This must be the Sacred Water," Kibito Kai said to himself in relief as he continued to hold the bottle in his hand.

"Popo?" Dende cried out in worry for his servant's well being. "What's happening to you?" But before the guardian of the Earth could make another move, Kibito Kai threw the sacred water into Dende's mouth, also freeing the Namek from Baby's control.

"Don't worry guys," Kibito Kai told his friends as they withered in pain and black smoke escaped from their bodies. "This is for your own good, trust me!"

"Ouch…what happened?" Mr. Popo asked in confusion as Baby's infection finally wore off.

"Hey!" Kibito Kai smiled. "You're back to normal!"

"Kibito Kai?" Dende asked his visitor equally confused as Popo was. "Why are you here?"

"Ok I found the Sacred Water," Kibito Kai said to himself ignoring the young Namek's question. "Now I need to find the others," he went on making sure to put the lid back on the Scared Water bottle real tight. "Trunks and Goten are the closest, I better move fast!"

With that said the Supreme Kai used his instant transmission to teleport to the Tuffle planet and help the possessed people of Earth.

"Are you as lost as I am?" Mr. Popo slowly asked his master.

"Yeah…" Dende replied just as confused.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Tuffle planet, Pan and Baby were still lying unconscious on the ground where they had fallen. Not far away Kibito Kai blinked into existence and started giving the sacred water to Trunks and Goten to drink, once done he then headed off to find the rest of the Saiyan family.

"Huh Kibito Kai what are you doing here?" They both asked.

"Good the two of you are alright we need to get Gohan?" Kibito Kai asked the two.

"Why what's going on?" Goten asked.

"We need to go and help Pan she's fighting Baby right now!" Kibito Kai yelled.

The two half Saiyans could do was look at him shock as the started to remember what had happened. From Baby attacking them to them having the eggs in side their heads and even when Pan came to save them all. And how the just tried to kill her with out thinking twice about it.

"What have we done?" Was all the two could ask them self.

"I tried to kill my own niece!" Goten said in despiser and guilt.

Trunks then spoke up. "Kibito Kai how can Pan be fighting Baby he'd kill her?" Trunks asked.

"I'll tell you on the way to Gohan!" Was all Kibito Kai said?

* * *

While this was going on, Bulma was inside the Tuffle base where she had just woken up from Baby's onslaught earlier before. She staggered towards the controls and noticed one of the monitors was still working. She gasped in horror seeing her ape-master on the ground apparently unconscious.

"Oh no! Lord Baby!" She yelled and immediately began working on a way to revive the unconscious gorilla. "The only way to revive him is with the Blutz Wave amplifier!"

Bulma said to herself as she frantically typed away at her computer.

"I just hope it works as well as last time! It has too!" she cried urgently as she reactivated the blitz wave amplifier. "The antennas are in place," She noted. "We're ready to go! This is your last chance Lord Baby!" She said to the unconscious gorilla on the monitor. "Now stand up!" she ordered. "This might be the last time I'll be able to get the amplifier running again!" With that said Bulma fired off a huge stream of blitz waves at the unconscious Baby with her machine.

However as Baby received his new power boost Pan could fell that she was now in very big trouble.

[How can this be?] Baby wondered to himself as he suddenly woke up. [I'm filling up with power! I'm growing even stronger then before!] He then realized that it was Bulma helping him. [You've really out done yourself here Bulma,] he said proudly to his possessed servant.

"Lord Baby these are pure Blutz Waves!" Bulma told her master. "You will receive all this power while the little Saiyan receives none!"

Hearing this Baby got up with pride, satisfied of how strong he had now become. Once back on his feet Baby showed this gratitude to Bulma by destroying his entire city with one blow simply by powering up! The psychotic Tuffle gorilla laughed not caring WHO or WHAT was in the way.

"I see your feeling better now Baby." Pan remarked calmly as she sat on a nearby destroyed building. "It's funny," She said jokingly. "But did you know when you were sleeping just now you snore like a little baby? I guess that's why your called Baby am I right?"

[Pan what are you doing?] Goku thought worriedly to him self. [I can sense that you don't have enough strength for another major attack. If you keep this bluff up you might die!]

"So you still have enough strength to actually speak do you?" Baby sneered to his enemy.

"Well while you were laid unconscious on the ground," Pan said. "I decided to take a little nap until you woke up and may I say this has been one of rewarding battles ever which makes my achieving super Saiyan all the more worth it so thanks for making this happen."

"Oh is that so?" Baby said not at all impressed by what Pan had to say. "This must be your 'inner peace' kicking in to make the transition to death that much easier!" The mighty Tuffle gorilla cracked his knuckles. "I will enjoy this!" He then smashed his fist towards Pan, but the she saw this coming and easily moved away.

"I had so many chances to kill your earlier!" Baby admitted to Pan. "But each time I underestimated you! Now I'm running on hatred alone and nothing will stop me from dropping you at deaths door!"

"Baby…" Pan replied calmly. "There's no need for you to blame me for your mistakes!" She looked at Baby since she was ready to attack again her last remark engaging the mutated Tuffle even further.

[Ok Pan no more bluffing around girl,] She thought worriedly to her self. [I practically have NO power left and my legs feel like they're made of jelly I don't have much time before my super Saiyan form goes. If my body can't handle what I need to do then I'll have to force him to make his own mistakes. That might be my only option at this point.]

Baby flew towards the super Saiyan impatient that the mighty Saiyan hasn't tried anything on him yet. "Well?" He asked his enemy impatiently. "Are you ready to finish this battle once and for all Saiyan?"

"Actually," Pan answered casually. "I'm looking forward to continuing this battle. Allow me to demonstrate my new super Saiyan powers for you as the first female super Saiyan ever."

Baby however did not take this threat standing around. He gave a sudden roar that was so loud and powerful that Pan found her self being attacked by the sound waves. She flew into several shattered buildings and crashed to the ground several times before she regained her balance to stand up again.

The mighty Tuffle gorilla laughed and advanced towards the tiny super saiyan.

Pan just smirked watching the giant ape come towards her hoping that her bluff would last long enough for Kibito Kai to free the others from Baby's control and for Trunks and Goten to aid them in this desperate fight for survival.

* * *

Kibito Kai had told Goten and Trunks all about what had happened to Pan since Goku came back. Even what Baby said to her and what he would do to Videl and when Baby had tried to kill her. What shocked the two the most was how powerful Pan had become since transforming and what Old Kai had told him.

It was then that Kibito Kai found Gohan. "I found Gohan guys!" Kibito Kai said as he landed next to Gohan.

Both Goten and Trunks however knew that even Gohan was back to normal he tried to kill his own daughter. How could he or Videl live with them self's knowing that they tried to do this to her.

Kibito Kai gave Gohan the Sacred Water for a few seconds Gohan was in pain from Baby's egg being destroyed. After that Kibito Kai then started to heal him of his injures done by Baby.

When Gohan was awake he remembered all that Baby had done to him and what Baby told him to do. The next thing Gohan remembered was what both he and Videl had tried to do to Pan all he could do was look at his own hands that would have taken Pan away from them. Just because Baby didn't want her and he hated him self for that all Gohan wanted to do was kill Baby for what he has done.

Trunks could see then anger in his eyes but also the sadness too. "Gohan look I know you're mad I am too but right now Pan needs our help!" Trunks said his friend.

Gohan only looked at Trunks with confusion. "What do you mean Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"She's fighting Baby right now!" Trunks told him.

All three could see the look of fear on his face. "No we need to help her!" Gohan cried.

"Don't worry Gohan Pan's a super Saiyan!" Goten said with a smile.

Gohan couldn't help but smile as he heard that his Baby girl was a super Saiyan and it made him proud. Right now he wanted to help her and kill Baby for not only taking over his and Videl's body but for making them both try to kill Pan.

"Let's getting going then! Kibito Kai tell me everything on the way to her please?" Gohan asked.

Gohan then took of with only one thought on his mind save his daughter and wife from this monster.

* * *

**A/N I hope that you all liked this chapter any please read and review and tell me what you think of it please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Well here is another chapter and I hope that you are enjoying this story and thanks for the reviews. I do not own Dragonball Z or GT Please read and review.**

Legend "Talking" or telepathic

[Thinking] or talking in side of the head for when Tuffle-Videl is talking the real Videl

**[Thinking of talking in minds] **For good Videl

**"Ki attacks"**

**Chapter 6 a near death for Pan**

"What's wrong little Saiyan?" Baby mockingly asked Pan as she stared up at the giant Tuffle gorilla in front of her. "Why aren't you attacking?"

"I'm just savouring the moment Baby!" Pan answered back calmly. "Painting a picture, and I couldn't help but notice that you look a lot bigger than before. After to you Baby I'm only a little girl!" Pan said to the Tuffle gorilla.

The giant Tuffle gorilla smirked evilly at this remark and said. "Well in THAT case!"

Suddenly Baby's giant fist slammed Pan into the wall of one of the destroyed buildings sending her flying through them like a bullet through several targets. Her brief trip was abruptly cut short when she slammed into a large piece of stone at the end of the buildings coughing up blood. For a moment Pan just laid there pretending to be knocked out, hoping that her little game of possum would help rejuvenate her strength. But in truth she was in more pain then she had ever felt her right are was now in more pain then earlier. She knew that all feeling had gone from it she could barely life it up.

[What am I going to do now? I'm losing all my power ever second!] Pan thought to her self.

"What's this?" Baby said observing Pan's lack of motion before giving an evil laugh.

"Oh no…I'm not falling for that again!" He roared and breathed out a fireball from his mouth blasting Pan even further into the stone. As she went flying, Baby kept on attacking his opponent again and again so that she would not have enough strength to fight back. When he did finish his attack Pan was lying on the ground flat on her back gasping for breath silently watching the giant gorilla approach her.

"So you really weren't bluffing after all." Baby said to Pan as he watched her slowly sit up. "You really ARE out of energy. HA you're no longer even in super Saiyan form! The little Saiyan lying on the ground as the helpless little infant that you are girl!"

Pan was shocked at what Baby as looked at her now black hair. "No not now please not now!" Pan cried.

With this cheery bit of news in his possession Baby proceeded to slam his fist down onto the weak Saiyan intending on smashing her to bits, but Pan just had enough strength to quickly roll out of the way. Unfortunately for the little Saiyan wasn't so lucky a second time, Pan gave a scream of agony as Baby's other large fist smashed into her chest causing her to spit blood out of her mouth.

* * *

This terrible sight could be clearly seen by the rest of Pan's family who were watching the fight from the safety of the rubble nearby.

Goku could only watch as his only granddaughter was being beating to death by Baby. "He's going to kill her we I need to help her!" Goku cried.

"I know Goku but to Baby we're just fly's to him how can we stop him?" Hercule asked.

Goku just kept his eyes on Pan as he saw Baby punch her right to the ground. "I don't think there's nothing we can do! But at least I'll give Pan the time she needs to get away so she can get her strength back!" Goku yelled at he took off to help Pan even if it meant that he would die.

Despite the beating she had received during this entire time Pan managed to weakly stand up and stare defiantly back at Baby. "I'm not scared of you Baby!" She said weakly to the mutated Tuffle. "So go ahead!" She challenged him. "Do what you have to do! Oh man!"

She then said quietly to her self as she waited for Baby's judgment. "I'm sorry everyone I tried my best! But in the end I failed to save you all from him!" Pan said to her self.

"Enough!" Baby roared impatiently. "Stop whispering to yourself! It's time for you to die!"

"Stop it right now Baby! You leave her alone!" Goku yelled getting front of the giant ape as he was about to bring his fist down on Pan.

"Grandpa no!" Pan yelled utterly appalled at what her Grandfather was doing. "Get out of here right now! Please run get as fare away as you can!"

"No!" Goku yelled back to her granddaughter. "I won't watch you die like this Pan!"

Pan just cried. "Please grandpa you have to go I can barley stay on my feet right now you have to run!" She yelled at him.

"No Pan I won't run! Baby this is our fight Pan has nothing more do with this fight!" Goku yelled as he looked at the evil Tuffle.

"I'm the one you want remember I'm a full blooded Saiyan you me remember not her!" Goku yelled. Pan known that he was doing this to save her.

[Grandpa please don't do this he'll kill you! And you know that don't you!] She thought to her self.

* * *

What none of the two Saiyans known was that Tuffle-Videl was sneaking up on Pan as she had seen her go out of super Saiyan?

[This is my chance to kill that Saiyan!] Tuffle-Videl thought to her self as she watched Goku talk to her master.

While the good part of Videl was now begging her Tuffle side not to kill Pan. **[No please don't do it! don't kill her I'm begging you not to do it!] **Videl begged as she helplessly watches her self sneak up behind Pan.

But Tuffle-Videl just smiled [Well to bad our daughter will die by our own hand and this time no one can save her!] She laughed at her old weak human self. She slow got closer to Pan with out Hercule seeing her.

* * *

"If you want my granddaughter Baby you're going to have to go through me! Got that, you big hairy ape?" Goku said glaring at the mutated Tuffle.

"Go through you?" Baby said mockingly. "I think I'll crush you like the insect you are!"

Baby said laughing at Goku. "That's all you are to me now Goku an insect to me! Your granddaughter is the one I want to fight and kill now!"

"BABY!" Pan yelled trying to divert the gorilla's attention. Baby turned around and saw that Pan was ready to fire a Kamehameha blast at him. "One inch closer and I'll blast you so hard my last attack will feel like a tickle!" Pan said with pure anger in her voice.

"Leave him out of this! This is where the battle is!" But she knew that this was a bluff.

"I know you're bluffing Pan!" Baby smiled evilly. "I'll bet your using all the energy you have just to stand up! Do your worst!" Baby challenged then he continued to walk towards Pan and Goku. Until he saw Videl behind her and he just smiled to himself as Videl got ready to strangler her to death.

"Oh that's what you think you Saiyan!" Baby said laughing at her. This only confused both Goku and Pan at what the Tuffle was laughing at.

Baby looked at Pan with his ape smile. "Why don't you look behind you Saiyan I think someone wants to say hello to you!" Baby said laughing once more.

"What?" Pan asked herself as she looked back only to find her mother hands were wrapped around her neck.

"Mommy what are you doing? Ack" Pan said as she chocked as Videl tightened her grip on her.

As Pan looked at her mother she saw Videl's eyes going red like she had seen before in all the other Tuffles. She wished that her mother would wake up and stop this she wanted everything to be like it was.

"Mom please stop….I can't breath!" Pan said but was cut off once again when Videl used her free hand to punch Pan in the stomach making more blood come out of Pan.

"Be quite Saiyan it's time that you meet your end!" Videl said her eyes going even redder hen before.

Pan was just too week to fight or even get free now and she known that this was her end with her gone there would be no one left to save earth. She only wished that her life didn't have to end this way.

Pan known that Baby was laughing at her she could hear him. "Well done Videl! Now snap that Saiyans neck right off!" Baby told her smiling at the thought that Pan would be killed by her own mother.

Videl just smiled at her master. "Yes sir!" Was all she said as Videl just looked at Pan?

Goku saw that Pan was in serous trouble right now and he had to do something fast before it was too late. But as he went to save her Goku found that Baby had grabbed him making sure that Goku watched as Pan would slowly die.

Baby once again laughed as he saw Pan crying. "How dose it fell Saiyan knowing that your own mother who gave life to you. Will now take it away just like that?" Baby asked the little Saiyan.

As Videl was about to finish off Pan until Baby felt a ki blast hit him right in the back.

All four looked to see who it was who had fired that attack at Baby both sides wondering who it was who saved Pan. While Baby and Videl wondered who would dare attack the new ruler of the universe who would be king of all the Tuffles.

"Looks like a miracle came just in time!" Goku said to himself with a huge sigh of relief. He then looked over to Pan who was starting to look blue in the face as it became harder for her to breath or keep her eyes open.

Everyone looked over where the blast and come from and to their delight they saw Gohan standing nearby. And Goku could tell that his son was now free from Baby's control and another thing was the angry look on his face.

"Boy did that feel good!" Gohan said with a smile.

It was then that Trunks, Goten and Kibito Kai arrived and all three saw Pan was slowly dieing by Videl's hands. Gohan the rushed down to his wife and daughter hope that he could stop Videl before it was too late. As Gohan got down to where the both were Videl just looked at him with her red eyes.

Gohan slowly approached them both. "Videl, it's me Gohan you need to let Pan go!" Gohan pleaded to her.

Videl just smiled evilly at him as she tightened her grip on Pan even more then before and Gohan could hear her gasping to breathe. Gohan knew that he had to do something fast before Videl killed her Gohan looked up to see that Kibito Kai still had the Sacred Water on him.

"Gohan I don't know what happened to the egg that Baby put in you?" She asked herself as well as Gohan. "But I won't let you stop me from doing what my master wishes the death of this Siayan monkey!" Videl said as she yelled the last part out.

Videl just looked at her former daughter with an evil smile. "So long my daughter! This is for hurting my master!"

"Videl please don't do this your going to kill her! Kibito Kai please you need to use the Sacred Water on her fast!" Gohan yelled.

He saw that both Goten and Trunks were trying to keep Baby out of the way so that they could help Pan.

"What?" Baby yelled in disbelief when he saw who his attackers were. "You fool! How dare you attack me! I am your master! What have you done?''

"You're _not_ our master!" Trunks told the giant ape. "You controlled our bodies like puppets nothing more!"

Goten was the next to yell at Baby. "You made us attack the ones we love just to get your revenge on us!" Goten told him.

"But we were going to unite the universe!" Baby said trying to justify himself to his former slaves. "No more individuals fighting one another everyone would be of ONE mind!"

"People have to choose that what they want but you took that away from them! After all you wanted Pan dead! You maybe had our minds but we saw what you made us do what you tried to make Gohan and Videl do!" Trunks said to the giant ape while getting ready to fight.

"So tell us Baby how is this good having a united universe? When you wanted Pam dead how that evening uniting the universe?" Goten said still remembering what also most happened to Pan.

"You can't do it for them by taking away their free will!" With that said Trunks gave a yell and transformed into a super saiyan, causing Goten to follow his example and then charged at Baby head on.

"That's not enough you guys!" Goku shouted warningly to the two as they flew over his head while he was still in the grip of this monster. "You can't beat him in that current state! Don't do it!"

The two warriors didn't listen to a thing Goku was saying, they just tried their luck at stopping Baby once and for all. But no matter how many punches, kicks, and blasts they threw at the mighty ape, Baby didn't even seemed to be phased by it at all. He just stood there ignoring the attacks grinning evilly, even when he receive a huge uppercut to the jaw he just laughed it off.

"Have you no respect for your father's body Trunks?" Baby said in mock disappointment looking at Trunks with evil amusement.

"He's been inside Vegeta's body the entire time?" Goten said.

"You do recognize him don't you?" Baby mockingly asked Trunks as viciously as he grounded the Saiyan into the ground. "Remember this is your father's body transformed!"

Baby then let out a demented laugh as he saw how angry Trunks was getting about being reminded of his father's possession, and how helpless he was to do anything about it.

"Now you see our full potential!" Baby went on removing his foot and drawing it back.

"Don't you_… _son?" With a heavy sarcasm on the word son Baby promptly kicked Trunks into the sky.

Baby then looked over to Gohan and Videl as well as Kibito Kai and the Sacred Water that he had on him. Baby knew that he would use it on Videl so that the egg that was in her would be destroyed and then Pan would be free once more. To not only attack him but to kill him for good.

Baby looked right at Videl. "Kill her now Videl!" Baby ordered her.

Videl only smiled as she brought Pan closer to her then getting her right hand over Pan's head. Everyone knew that Videl was going to break Pan's neck and Gohan knew that they had only one chance in saving both of them.

Kibito Kai knew what he had to do and being as fast as he could Kibito Kai opened the lid of the Sacred Water. Before Videl could finish Pan off Kibito Kai throw some of the Sacred Water at Videl and by a miracle a small drop of the Sacred Water went into Videl's mouth.

Videl then dropped Pan to the ground while Videl just grabbed her own neck as the egg in side of her was being destroyed. Black smock started to come out of Videl and she started to scream in pain and in only a few seconds Videl was free from Baby. And like we the other who were set free from Baby she too remembered everything that she had done thanks to the monster.

Now that she was free Videl looked down at her beaten daughter with blood all over her arm and face. Gohan flew down to were his daughter and wife he could see the look of guilt on her face at what she was about to do.

Videl could only cry as she slowly picked up her daughter and moved some of Pan's hair out of her face as she did so. "Oh Pan I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" Videl said as her tears went on to Pan's face.

Videl then looked at Gohan tears still coming down her face. "Oh Gohan what have we done? We could of killed are own child all because of him!" She yelled as she pointed at the monster.

Gohan was with Videl as he looked at the monster that almost took her away from this world. "Its not you fault Videl it he's fault he made us do this to her!" Gohan said as he looked at Baby.

Baby was now very angry that this had happened and cursed the Kai for doing this but he saw that Pan was weak and defenceless right now. He could kill her with out any problem what so ever and he smiled at the thought. He dropped Goku so he could kill the little Saiyan alone with her mother and her father too.

But first he looked at Kibito Kai with anger. "How dare you do this to my servants? Your responsible for doing this to them!" Baby yelled at the Kai.

"No Baby you are!" Gohan yelled at the giant ape sternly. As he was holding his daughter in his arms after Videl gave Pan to Gohan so that he could hold her. "You took our bodies and our free will. We've got them back now; it was only a matter of time anyway." He said as he handed Pan back over to Videl.

"You have to steal power from others because you're weak!" Goten said accusingly to the mutated Tuffle. Baby growled furiously frustrated that his once controlled Saiyan army had betrayed him.

Videl however was angrier at this monster for he tried to make both her and Gohan to her. "You monster how dare you do this to her! How dare you try to even make us kill our own child?" Videl yelled with pure anger in her voice.

What no one knew was that Pan was slowly opening her eyes only to see all of her family. She saw that she was in her mother arms and Pan somehow knew that the egg that Baby had in her was gone.

"Please, please tell me that I'm not dreaming!" Pan stammered trying her best not to cry as she saw her family alright again.

"I think now would be a good time for all of us to move to a safer place, don't you?" Kibito Kai asked Trunks and Goten while they both nodded.

Following this good advice everyone landed near Goku, who had been conserving his strength the entire time, unfortunately it wasn't helping him much. He knew right then that only Pan could win this fight and he to think of something fast.

While this was going on Pan just looked at her mom and dad tears coming out of her eyes seeing them both protecting her. "Daddy, Mommy it's really you!" Pan squealed happily hugging both Gohan and Videl tightly letting all of her tears out.

Both Gohan and Videl just hugged their little fighter back both so proud of her for what she has been doing. "Pan, we're so proud of you for not only fight to save us but for becoming a super Saiyan!" Gohan said to her.

Pan only smiled. "Thanks daddy!" Pan said to Gohan.

Pan then looked up to her mother and saw that she had been crying. "Mom please don't cry?" She asked.

Videl just looked at her Pan and smiled at her not once did Pan give up on anyone nor did she let Baby get to her.

With all three were having their happy reunion that the three were together once more. Goku just smiled at his son and his granddaughter.

"I'm glad to see you up and on your feet again Goku!" Kibito Kai said in relief to the battered saiyan.

"Thanks Kibito Kai." Goku said to the noble Kai. "I should've known you'd be the one to bring my family back to me, you're the best."

"Dad Pan's been through enough already!" Gohan told his father. "We'll take it from here. The two you just rest alright!"

"Hey Trunks." Goten said to Trunks. "How about some fusion?"

"Sure." Trunks nodded in agreement.

"The fusion technique's our best shot at stopping Baby!" Gohan said agreeing with his brother's suggestion.

"Then let's go for it!" Goten said determinedly.

"Forget it." Goku said grimly before they could do anything. "It won't work."

"But it has to work Dad!" Goten protested. "We'll hit him with fusion and then we'll all attack him together!"

"I've already fought him at super Saiyan 3 twice and I've see Pan fight him." Goku told his family. "I know how strong he is. Even if you two do fusion and we attack him in a group he'd still defeat us, we wouldn't even have a slim chance."

"You cowards!" Baby addressed his adversaries impatiently. "Stop your whispering, come forward and fight! It doesn't matter WHAT you plan! You're all going to DIE!" With that said the giant Tuffle gorilla roared and powered up again releasing more powerful energy waves causing an earthquake.

"So what do we do then?" Goten asked his father angrily. "We can't defeat Baby so we're just going to sit here like helpless lambs and let him slaughter us?"

"That's not what I'm saying Goten," Goku answered his son calmly. "There is one way we can beat him, but fusion would get us killed. I know that even I can't fight him or win for that matter. We all need to give our energy to Pan, just like you gave it to Baby before. If it worked for him!"

"Then it can work for me." Pan said quietly finishing the sentence.

"Exactly Pan," Goku said grimly. "Pan your only hope. It has to be you and I know that you can win!"

But both Gohan and Videl didn't think so looking at the stat she was in now. "Dad how can she beat Baby like this when she's this hurt!" Gohan said to Goku.

"Goku just smiled at his family. "Trust me Gohan, Videl. You should have seen her fully powered up! Pan had Baby on the ground but then Bulma used the tower to send out these Blutz waves at him!" He then looked over to Pan. "And once we give her our energy to her she should be able to take Baby done!"

Goku then saw that Baby as coming this way. "He's coming this way!" Goku yelled knowing that Baby was going to stop them.

"Goku is right!" Baby roared, for he had heard the entire conversation between Goku and his family and it worried him greatly. "I cannot allow that little Saiyan to power up again!" Baby fired off a massive fireball towards the Z-fighters.

"Look out!" Gohan yelled warningly.

Everyone moved out of the way just as the attack exploded behind them. Videl and Gohan alone with Goku who was covering them had to carry the weakened Pan away while the rest of their family and friends tried their best to divert Baby's attention away from them. But each attack they all threw at Baby didn't faze the mighty gorilla one inch, however it did delay him enough to allow Videl and Gohan to get their daughter out of attack range temporarily.

"Thanks Mom, dad…" Pan said weakly to her parents.

"No problem honey!" Gohan smiled to his daughter.

"That's alright honey!" Videl added. "We're here to help you and stop this monster for what he did to you."

"Look out!" Kibito Kai yelled suddenly. While they had been talking Baby had taken a sudden flying leap and was descending on them rapidly with the intent of smashing them out of existence once and for all.

"Gohan, Videl, Pan!" Goku warned as Baby continued to rush at them. "Cover your eyes!" He quickly put his hands to his face and yelled. **"SOLAR FLARE!"**

The sudden blinding light from this unexpected attack caught the advancing Baby completely by surprise "I can't see!" He yelled as his vision all turned white. "What have you done?" he stammered as he crashed into the ground causing the cliff he was standing on to give way under his weight.

"Hurry up!" Goku called out urgently to the others. "We don't have much time! We need to give our energy to Pan fast!"

* * *

**A/N Well that the end of this chapter I do hope that you like this one so please read and review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will see Baby's death but it won't be into the sun like what Goku did. Oh no she will use a super Kamehameha just like Gohan used on Cell but much, much bigger.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N well I hope that you all like this chapter as this is the end of Baby. I do not own Dragonball Z or GT Please read and review.**

Legend "Talking" or telepathic

[Thinking] or talking in side of the head for when Tuffle-Videl is talking the real Videl.

**[Thinking of talking in minds] **For good Videl

**"Ki attacks"**

**Chapter 7 Baby's end**

As baby was blinded Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Goku and even Videl all surrounded Pan. They started powering up their energy levels as high as they could in order to give it to Pan. However as they did this, Baby climbed up from to the cliff he had fallen from and saw what was going on. "You Saiyan scum die!" He yelled furiously as he floated up in the sky above them.

"You're going to pay for that trick!" Baby continued to shout as he powered up another Galick Gun attack. "With your lives!"

"He's gone mad!" Kibito Kai said to the others in horror.

"Behold!" Baby roared triumphantly. "The extinction of the Saiyan race!"

But before Baby was able to fire off his attack something strange was going on inside his body! The chocolate figure of Majuub, who Baby had been devoured earlier that day, suddenly took on its normal human shape again and immediately started to cause trouble.

"What's…happening…to…me….?" Baby screeched in pain and alarm as his arms and legs began bulging. He then started holding onto his stomach as tight as he could and began profusely sweating. "I can't…take it…anymore!" He roared in pain to himself.

"What's happening to him?" Goten wondered out loud.

"It's Majuub!" Goku told his family and friends in surprised delight. "I'm sensing his energy! He's still alive!"

"No one beats me with my own technique!" Majuub yelled from inside Baby's stomach as he powered up his energy making it harder and harder for the mighty Tuffle gorilla to concentrate.

"This pain is unbearable!" Baby screamed landing back on the ground. "It's that kid! It has to be!" He yelled as fell to his knees. "But how could he have done that? He was a piece of chocolate!"

"How do you like your CHOCOLATE SURPRISE now, Baby?" Majuub said defiantly as he continued to irritate the Tuffle's stomach. "You should be more careful of what you eat!"

"Awesome!" Goku said watching what was happening to Baby as his apprentice continued to power up within him. "Majuub knew how to reverse the spell! He got swallowed up on purpose!"

"Why you little scoundrel I'll kill you!" Baby yelled to the invader in his stomach. "You knew! You tricked me into eating you!"

"Isn't that how you operate, Baby?" Majuub yelled back. "You lay your eggs inside people and keep them captive from the inside!"

"CURSE YOU!" Baby screamed as he slowly began to spout energy like a volcano trying to crush Majuub from the inside.

"GOKU!" Majuub yelled to his teacher. "What are you waiting for? I can't keep this up much longer! This is our last chance!"

"Goku!" Kibito Kai called to the saiyan hero. "Majuub's doing this for you! He's giving you enough time for Pan to borrow everyone's energy."

"Now I get it!" Goku said realizing what was happening. "Thanks Majuub!" He called to his apprentice. "When this is over we'll have another sparring session together!" He then looked at his family and friends. "Let's do it guys!"

"RIGHT!" They all yelled.

Everyone gathered around Pan and began powering themselves up, all with the intention of giving their energy to her even Videl was doing it even if she was not a Saiyan. As Baby continued to stagger around in an attempt to regain control of him self, everyone else was now giving up their energy to Pan making her strong enough to stop the crazed mutant.

"You're all doing great!" Goku said encouragingly to his family and friends. "I can feel it working. Pan's power is coming back just keep it going!"

"GET OUT OF ME!" Baby screamed at Majuub. "GET OUT!"

Majuub struggled as hard as he could to keep Baby occupied but his strength suddenly gave out. "It's no good I can't hold him anymore!" He yelled as Baby finally spat him out on the ground.

"Oh no!" Hercule and Kibito Kai yelled out together as they saw the now recovered Baby power up again with the intent of wiping his opponents out of existence.

"Goku!" Hercule yelled from his hiding place. "That monkey's on the loose again!"

"Majuub has been spat out!" Kibito Kai yelled warningly to everyone. "Baby's free again!"

"Dad?" Gohan asked his father urgently. "Is Pan close to full power yet?"

"Yeah how much longer do we have to keep this up?" Goten asked worriedly.

"Almost there…" Goku told everyone reassuringly. "Just a little more you guys."

They saw that Pan's hair was now standing up and slowly changing gold even her eyes were going from black to green.

"That's it!" Baby roared as he powered up an attack which would finish everyone off for good. "Stay still and die like sitting ducks! Super Galick gun!" He yelled firing off his attack which hit Goku and everyone else head on causing them to disappear in a huge cloud of smoke.

"Oh no," Kibito Kai stammered as he fell to his knees. "We were so close."

Baby laughed to himself in triumph. "I can't believe those idiots!" He roared in disbelief as he continued to laugh. "They couldn't have made it easier for me! All those good for nothing Saiyans standing there like a giant bulls eye! What fools! How could they fight so grandly just to botch it up in the end?" Baby laughed knowing that he has also got Videl.

"Well at least I got rid of her too! That will tech her to have a Saiyan of fail in love with one!"

As Baby finished speaking the smoke had cleared away showing that everyone was lying unconscious. In a giant crater covered in dust and rubble.

Seeing this dreadful site Hercule began to panic. "Oh no!" He yelled in horror. "Please! Not my Pan or my little Videl!"

He ran forwards towards everyone trying to dig his young granddaughter and daughter out. However after a few minutes he realized he was wasting his time. "Oh no I'm alone!" He sniffled to himself.

"You know I can't live without Pan and Videl, you two were everything to me." He then looked angrily up at Baby who was slowly approaching him.

"How DARE you hurt my family you ugly brute!" He yelled furiously to the mutated Tuffle. "COME ON!" the world champ yelled defiantly getting ready to fight Baby. "I'm not scared of you! You're just a big fat bully! So let's go!"

"Take it easy there grandpa," Pan calm voice rang out from behind. "You better let me handle this one."

"Pan?" Hercule pondered in amazement. "Is that really you?"

Pan just smiled at her grandfather. "It's me grandpa!" Pan said.

"IT CAN'T BE!" Baby roared in disbelief. "Where did that voice come from?"

Hercule and Baby looked straight up noticing a cloud of dust in the air above them. As they watched, the dust cloud slowly vanished to reveal Pan holding and her unconscious mother in her arms. Seeing Baby's surprised reaction that she was totally unharmed and that she was strong enough to carry her own mother Pan smirked confidently at him.

"It should be OVER!" Baby roared in angry confusion. "I had you! What happened?"

Pan slowly floated to the ground to Hercule who looked extremely relieved that both his granddaughter and daughter was alright. Baby however wasn't exactly taking Pan's return with open arms he just glared hatefully at the Saiyan that now stood in front of him. But he also saw that she was back in her super Saiyan form from when he fought her.

"CURSE YOU!" Baby roared using his real voice rather than just his mind.

"You did it Pan!" Hercule said gratefully his granddaughter.

Just then Videl slowly opened her eyes. "Hi Dad," she said weakly. "Are we dead?"

"No Videl," Hercule answered happily. "We're still alive. Alive and well, thanks to Pan."

Videl looked at her daughter and smiled at her. "It worked your back in super Saiyan form!" She said smiling.

"Thanks mom!" Pan said.

"You're a real hero now grandpa my hero." Pan commended to her grandfather without taking her eyes off Baby. "You should be proud of yourself."

"I should?" Hercule said in confused amazement. "Really?"

"Yeah, you stood up to Baby without fear without any regard for your own life." Goku told him as he walked over. "And that's what it's all about."

"I really did, didn't I?" Hercule said happily realizing Goku was right. "I don't believe it!"

Hercule said this, the others Z-fighters slowly started to pick themselves up from the rubble. As they did so they all sensed Pan's full power.

"So that's what Pan super Saiyan form is like." Trunks said in awe.

"I hope it'll be enough to stop Baby," Gohan said worriedly for his daughter.

"Of course it will," Goku said confidently.

"Pan's power is unlike anything I've seen before! Even when I use to go mystic my power was no where near Pan's!" Gohan said to his siblings as he looked at his daughter.

"It's unreal!" Trunks added. "There's no way to describe how powerful she's become."

"I couldn't have reached this level without each one of you," Pan told her family and friends.

"You all made sacrifices and now it's my turn. The killing stops here!" She cracked her knuckles preparing herself to fight Baby and hopefully finish him off for good this time. "All you can see is the light cracked through the edges of the door Baby!" She said to the mutated Tuffle.

"And you just don't think that little bit of light can overcome your dark plans, but what you can't see is what's behind the door, that's what I AM!"

"I don't care what you are!" Baby roared infuriated by Pan's speech. "Your flesh can BLEED and your bones can be BROKEN!"

Pan just smirked and levitated in the air so that she was meeting the mighty ape's gaze head on. "Baby I have no wish to destroy you; it's your own desires that make it necessary."

"Why you insolent, little, rat" Baby roared and powered up.

Pan did the same and soon the two forces clashed. Their power was evenly matched, unrivalled by anything either being had faced so far. Their power output was _so_ great that a nearby cliff disintegrated into tiny pieces under their fury. The humans that were still under Baby's control watched the epic battle between their leader and Pan unfold with wide eyes cheering their master on, despite all the harm he had done to them.

"Baby!" one of his servants cried out on behalf of the others. "Protect us please!"

Both Gohan and Videl were angry at what the servants said Videl more as she was one of them not long ago.

"Impressive!" Baby smirked to his opponent. "But you're still no match for me!"

"You don't realize who I am," Pan replied calmly. "You see the stream before you and mistake that for the source! This form is NOTHING Baby it's just the tip of the iceberg!"

Baby let out a giant laugh. "Spare me the mystic mumbo–jumbo! The mightiest will triumph!"

"Darkness isn't mightier than light!" Pan told the giant ape.

"That may be true," Baby admitted. "But darkness CONSUMES the light! Light a lantern in a cave, you eventually run out of oil and you burn out, it's as if you never existed. What you say NOW may matter, but as your fuel begins to wither, how will you last against the impending darkness?"

The two began running and blasting each other with energy blasts destroying pretty much anything that came in their way. The battle ended with a huge blast and when it faded both Baby and Pan resurfaced on top of a canyon they had fighting in. By now both fighters were out of breath, panting heavily. While nearby the Z–fighters watched on with nervous anticipation.

"Could you guys tell who had the advantage?" Goten asked his family and friends. "I could barely follow their movements."

"They seemed about even from what I could see." Trunks mused to his friend.

"Yeah but our Pan has suffered a lot more damage." Gohan told the young teen. "That might give Baby the upper hand."

"I know she can do it Gohan!" Videl said looking at Pan fighting Baby.

"Don't worry you two she can do it!" Goku said looking up at them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the sacred planet of the Kais, Kibito Kai had just returned to tell his ancestor and the Lemurs the good news.

"Ancestor!" Kibito Kai called to Old Kai as he appeared from nowhere. "I didn't miss anything did I?" He leant past the older Kai to stare into the crystal ball he was looking at.

"They're evenly matched!" he exclaimed excitedly. "This should be the BEST fight ever!"

"This isn't a sporting event!" Old Kai yelled angrily suddenly grabbing his descendant in a choke hold "The fate of the universe is resting on this fight you dimwit!" He let go of Kibito Kai in disgust who fell face first on the ground. "Anyway," He went on turning his attention back to the crystal ball. "We should find constructive ways to use our power! Any bright ideas?"

"I know!" Kibito Kai said brightly sitting up. "We can start by reviving the Earth's populous!"

"Yes!" Old Kai said jumping up. "The Sacred Water, of course! Now you're thinking like a Kai!" he said brightly to his descendant slapping him on the back. "While Pan's taking care of the hen we'll take care of the eggs!"

"Precisely!" Kibito Kai smiled. "I'll make the necessary arrangements!"

* * *

Back on the Tuffle planet, Pan and Baby stared at each other with great intensity. The giant gorilla was still out of breath, but Pan was now standing tall and erect not exhausted at all.

"How could she have recuperated so quickly after being injured so badly?" Baby thought to himself between exhausted pants.

"Light breaks the darkness," Pan said with a grim smile. "This form is my instrument Baby, I have no limits."

Hearing this, the mighty Tuffle gorilla began to panic. "What are you talking about?" He asked furiously.

"Your day in the sun has run its course," Pan replied simply. "It ends here, like it was always meant to be."

"I should've finished you off before!" Baby growled angrily infuriated by Pan's confidence. "You were as good as dead! This time I'll see it through to the end!"

The giant gorilla fired off another Galick Gun attack towards Pan, but she just smiled as if wanting to get hit by the blast. The attack hit Pan head on, exploding in huge blue flame, causing the Tuffle gorilla to laugh in triumph.

"Nice shot," Pan's voice rang out from behind the gorilla. "That would've really hurt if you actually hit me."

"WHAT?" Baby roared in surprise and turned around to see Pan floating in the air behind him. "CURSE YOU! How did you avoid that?"

"It's never too late to change," Pan said floating back down to the ground. "You could just give up this fight and give up in peace."

"Peace?" Baby scowled. "Here's your peace!" The gorilla started to bombard Pan with energy blasts, but since Baby was now blinded by rage he was getting reckless his blasts couldn't even touch Pan at all. The little super Saiyan watched on as Baby became more desperate and aggressive with his attacks, but no energy blast could hit or injure her.

Finally the attacks stopped and Pan realized that he could see Baby for the moment; his reckless assault had created huge lava pools causing smoke to cover the area.

"No one makes a fool out of me you brat!" Baby roared from the smoke."I'll vaporize you into nothingness!" The Tuffle gorilla raised his arms and formed yet another one of his death balls.

"Taste the hateful power of darkness!" He yelled making sure his attack would be large enough to destroy Pan once and for all. "Can you make out super Saiyan?" Baby mocked while the death ball grew larger as he continued to power it up. "Can you see your death?"

But before the worried Pan could answer, Baby threw his now GIANT Death Ball at him.

But Pan didn't try and dodge it she stood as she on the ground and braced her self.

"Pan's taking that attack head on," Gohan informed everyone.

"Oh no, Pan get out of there!" Videl yelled.

Pan desperately tried to stop the giant attack from destroying her, but Baby's giant death ball engulfed the super saiyan whole! Seeing this Baby happily ran forward to see this glorious sight up close.

"I have her!" Baby roared triumphantly to himself. "She's mine now!_"_

Inside the darkness of the giant death ball, Pan had difficulty trying to breathe as she fought to stop the dark energy from consuming her body.

"No one escapes my death ball!" Baby said gloatingly to his opponent. "You'll lose your sanity and die in terror long before your body disintegrates!"

[No!] Pan thought defiantly as she slowly opened his eyes. [This cannot break me! I am beyond this pain. I won't give in to this. Mom, dad grandma Chi-Chi, Grandpa Goku, grandpa Hercule uncle Goten, Bra Trunks Giru, I love you all too much and I will NOT let him hurt you!] With that thought in her mind Pan clenched her fists trying to break out of the death ball. [I WILL NOT…LET…HIM…HURT YOU!]

Suddenly the dark energy from the death ball started to seep into Pan's super saiyan body! The little saiyan screamed out in agony and rage turning the giant death ball into a small tornado until there was nothing left of it at all.

"HOW?" Baby asked Goku completely dumbfounded. "How did you do that? That ball had enough energy to reduce this planet to ashes!"

"It's over," Pan answered powering up. "I can't permit you to harm anyone else!"

"You should be dead!" Baby exclaimed horrified. "What ARE you?"

"I am the answer," Pan replied simply. "The answer to all that is evil!" Pan then laughed to her self "I sound just like my grandpa Goku!"

"I HATE YOU!" Baby screamed hysterically at Pan as the little saiyan powered up a Kamehameha attack which hit the mutated Tuffle head on. Baby flew so far back so fast that he nearly crushed all the Z–fighters that were watching the fight. When the smoke cleared everyone looked on in awed relief to see that Pan's attack had finally put Baby down for the count.

"No way Pan! She did it" Gohan said looking at his daughter.

"Is it over Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Hold on just a minute guys!" Goten said warningly. "If Baby dies that means Vegeta dies." Goten said sadly looking at Trunks.

"It's ok Pan," Trunks told her. "That's the way Dad would've wanted it. He wouldn't want to be used by Baby." Trunks added. "So we're prepared for anything that Pan wants us to do," He said determinedly.

Pan fired one final blast down at the defeated Tuffle gorilla's tail severing it, which caused Vegeta's body to finally return to normal. While the saiyan prince was slowly regaining his original form, the tiny parasite that was Baby exited his host from the back and made a slippery but quick run for it.

Baby was angry at what had just happened even with Vegeta's body Baby regained his original horrifying form that he once took shape on planet M-02. As Baby looked at Pan he saw all the cuts on her body perfect for him to take over her body and use it.

Baby was angry that he lost to her a Saiyan one that he thought that he could kill. [How could I loss to her to a monkey like her! I known I should have killed her when I had the chance!] Baby thought to himself.

He was about to run away when he looked at Pan. And soon a thought came to his head at of everyone he had fought Pan was the only one to have pushed him back like this. Baby then smiled knowing that even two full blooded Saiyans had a hard time when Pan was only ¼ Saiyan and she beat him in her first form. So he knew that if he took over her body then no one could stop him and he would kill all of her family with her own powers.

[Yes I will use her body as she is stronger then all of the monkeys together!] Baby thought to him self with a smile.

Baby then rushed right at her at smiling. "Your mine you Saiyan brat!" Baby yelled.

Pan saw this and knew what Baby was going to do with her. "I don't think so Baby!" Pan yelled as she got ready to use the Kamehameha.

Goku saw that Pan couldn't fire it with her family in the way. "Everyone we need to get out of here now!" Goku yelled.

Everyone looked at Pan and knew what Goku was talking about and got out of her way as fast as they could. Once they were out of the way from the attack that Pan would do they all told her do it and end Baby once and for all.

As baby got closer to Pan he smiled to him self. "You're all mine Saiyan!" Baby yelled ready to take over her body.

Pan had a little smile as looked at the monster. "I don't think so Baby! So eat this you freak **KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" **She yelled as the blue beam went right at Baby that sent his crashing to the ground.

After he had crashed to the ground Baby looked to see if he could find Pan, but he didn't have to look fare as she was right in front of him.

Baby could just look at Pan the one he thought that was so useless to him had given him so much trouble. But in the time she had become a super Saiyan most of her clothes were torn of ripped from fighting. The left side of her shoulder and arm had stopped bleeding from earlier but her left side of clothes were gone. She had cuts all over her face she was even bleeding on her forehead even the right side of her leg had blood on that Baby could see.

"This is where it ends now Baby!" Pan yelled as she fired the most powerful Kamehameha wave that anyone had ever seen.

Baby knew he had to do something and fast of this would be it for him. "I won't die like this you Saiyan!" He yelled as he launched The Galick gun right at her.

Both attack hit dead on with each other. "I won't let you win Baby!" Pan yelled trying her best to push her Kamehameha at Baby to kill him.

While Baby was trying to do them same only with his or Vegeta's Galick gun but neither of them looked like they were getting anywhere. No matter how hard they tried too their attacks wouldn't move closer to who each side wanted it to.

Pan knew that she had to win or everyone would die and she would never let that happen to anyone she loved. So with that she gave it everything she had in her even her very life force that she had in her.

While this was going on her family could tell what she was going to do. "No Pan don't do it!" Gohan yelled knowing what she about to do.

While all the Saiyans yelled for her not to do it Videl just fell to the ground. "No Pan please don't do this! Don't die!" She cried.

Even Vegeta who had woken up was looking at Pan who was going to die if she didn't stop what she was doing. But their cries and pleas fell on deaf ears as they all watch her Kamehameha wave increasing in size. By the time she was done the Kamehameha was five times bigger then the one Gohan used on Cell so many years ago.

Pan only smiled as she looked at the fear that Baby had on his face knowing that this was it for him. This is where he would die at the hands of a Saiyan a girl for that matter all he could do was watch as the blast headed towards him. But at least the Saiyan would die to from all the power that she was using just to kill him.

Pan gave one last push of her power that she had in her to move her Kamehameha right at Baby. The mutant Tuffle only screamed as every one of his cell started to tear away from his body before he had been vaporized into nothing Pan had made sure that he would be unable to regenerate back. Pan just smiled as she felt not a trace of the evil Tuffle as she looked at the massive hole that was in the ground where Baby once was.

She gave one last smile before she closed her eyes while saying. "I did it everyone I won!" She said before going unconscious.

When Gohan and Videl saw this the two went over as fast as they could fly to be with their little girl. When they both got to her they could tell that she was still alive but she was fading fast and didn't have much time left to find a way to save her.

As for the rest of their family and friends those who were free at least from Baby's control. "Gohan what are we going to do?" Videl asked.

"I don't know Videl but I won't let her die we will save her!" Gohan said picking Pan up.

But in realty they knew that she couldn't make it for much longer with out a Senzu bean or something else to restore her power back to what it was. As all of Pan's family cried knowing that she was going to die Kibito Kai teleported in with Piccolo with him.

**Piccolo's theme playing**

"Gohan, Videl it's alright let me help." He said to the two parents.

"Piccolo what are you doing here?" Videl asked still crying.

"After that parasite defeated me I know that if he had everyone on Earth Goku wouldn't stand a chance to win! So I decided to wait until he came back to warn him but I was too late the first time!" Piccolo said to them.

"But I did have a Senzu bean just in case something like this happened we need to give it to her fast Gohan!" Piccolo told him.

Piccolo just got a Senzu bean out it was the only one he had since Baby came to earth and he had to go and hide. Until he knew the time was right to help Goku out but was shocked to find that it was Pan who was fighting Baby and won.

**End Piccolo's theme**

While this was going on Kibito Kai had told the others that he had already freed the Earth from Baby's control. Now it was just the people that were on this Plant left to free he also told them that he had found Piccolo on Earth too.

"Here I had a feeling that this might be needed." Piccolo said as he gave the bean to Gohan.

Both just smiled at him as they gave it to Pan who was almost at death's door. "Pan you need to eat this it's a Senzu bean." Gohan told her. Pan just opened her mouth and eats it. The Senzu bean.

After a while Pan opened her eyes with a smile she made it she had saved everyone she loved from Baby. And by the looks that her family had on their faces they were proud of her for saving them.

"You did it Pan you saved us all of us!" Videl said hugging her gently.

"Thanks mommy it means a lot to me! I'm just happy that I saved you and dad from Baby!" She said with a smile.

Gohan also smiled at her. "We're so proud of you honey!"

"Thanks Daddy I think that I'm going to sleep now!" Pan said as she closed her eyes and cuddled up to Gohan and Videl with a smile.

Some time later after everyone on Planet Tuffle we're freed everyone found out that because of what Baby did with the Black star dragonballs. Everyone only had 2 weeks left before the Earth was destroyed alone with every last living thing on it. While this was going on Pan alone with Gohan and Videl were still on Planet Tuffle were Pan was resting to gain her power back. Gohan told Goku that he could help out with helping everyone get off Earth but he said to just be with Pan right now as she needed him more.

While on Earth Hercule told everyone about what was going to happen soon the Planet Earth had no life on it and just in time too. As the last ship left the Earth both Piccolo and Goku looked at the Earth was destroyed.

After a few months later the people of Namek used their Dragonballs their first wish was for the earth to be restored to what it used to be and the next wish was for Goku to be returned to his original age which made Chi-chi very happy. After this Piccolo went off to get the Black star dragonballs and destroyed them so that they could never be used again. With that peace had once again returned to the Earth everyone was happy that Pan was now as strong as Goku and Gohan and had become like them was a savoury of the Earth.

* * *

**A/N well sadly that is it for this story as I only wanted and planed to do this saga anyway tell me what you think. And as for Piccolo I never liked that he was killed like that in the show so I did this. Now please read and review and tell me what you think of it and goodbye. Also there is a new poll that I have done please vote**


End file.
